Fllay's Decision
by Kuwabara99
Summary: In a war between Naturals and Coordinators,  a girl named Fllay Allster has a chance to change the course of history with a single decision.
1. The Decision

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed belongs to Bandai, Sunrise.

Fllay's Decision

By Kuwabara99

Chapter 1: The Decision

Sometimes fate can be cruel. Once a path is set, there can be no escape from the end of that tunnel. One single decision can change the course of history. Such was the fate for Fllay Allster, who burned in a bright light of destruction as Rau cruelly destroyed the life boat she was in. Kira Yamato, the love of her life watching helplessly as she left him forever.

Was there any way this could have been avoided? Was there some point where things could have changed? The story begins at a point of time where Fllay Allster is given a decision to make. To leave the Dominion for the safety of the Archangel, or to stand her ground and fight. Over the past year, she has been through the worst kind of conditions. Losing her father, the horrors of war, being kidnapped, and the thought of losing the one she loved.

How much could one single decision change her life and the future of everyone around her? Fllay Allster pondered this as many events were taking place around her.

**September 27, CE 71, Earth Alliance Warship Dominion, Bridge.**

Azrael began yelling orders to a man at the weapon's consol, "Now's our chance! Fire! Hurry up and sink that thing! Aim Lohengrin!" Fllay was in total panic mode because this man had ordered to destroy the ship she had been living on the past year. Her friends were on that ship! Fllay screamed into her communicator: "No! Stop it! Archangel! Escape from there!" The communication blared into Sai's ear as he was listening in to Fllay's loud plea, but too stunned to answer back.

Azrael heard the young girl at the communication array screaming words of betrayal as he gave his orders to blow the Archangel to pieces. " How dare you bitch! Whats wrong with you?" *Azrael backslaps her* Fllay was in seething pain as he smacked her across the bridge and off the viewscreen. Azrael was so mad, he aimed his gun at her and began firing, but not before the captain, Natarle grabbed at the gun and forced him to miss many shots. Natarle began yelling at him, "What are you doing?" Azrael screamed back at her, "What the hell are you doing? Natartle was tied up with him in mid air while holding the gun back as she gave the order, "All hands, abandon ship!"

As soon as Natarle gave this order, the officers on the bridge soon began leaving their post. Azrael was in total disbelief. "Badgiruel! You Bastards!" Fllay had just recovered from her stunned and injured demeanor and just stood there in stunned silence. Seeing this, Natarle yelled at her, "Hurry! Get to the Archangel!" Fllay, hearing these words gasped and showed a look of shock. Natarle then gave a reassuring nod that it would be ok to leave. This was the moment when Fllay gave a concerned look to Natarle and pondered the order in her mind. "I'm so confused...what shall I do? Shall I leave and hope I make it to the Archangel while the battle rages on? Or should I do something to help the captain? What would Kira do in this situation? Wait...Kira...he...he would'nt back down from a fight if it meant protecting the ones he loved. I need to do something!"

Authors Notes: My first attempt at fanfiction. Took forever to start writing on it. After seeing Gundam Seed, I've thought many scenarios that could have happened to change things. This seems best I think compared to the other situations in where Fllay could have been saved. I plan to do longer chapters after this one. Anyway, please read and review. I look forward to the comments.


	2. Turning Around

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Fllay's Decision

By Kuwabara99

Chapter 2: Turning Around.

Natarle was having a hard time keeping a grip on Azrael as he struggled to get her off him. She had just given Fllay the word to leave and was hoping she would comply. Just as she was ready to say something to Azrael, a look of shock fell upon her. Instead of leaving through the elevator, Fllay had kicked off the wall and was floating toward the both of them. Azrael saw this and was furious. "Back for more stupid girl?" He shouted as he aimed his gun at her and pulled the trigger, just as Natarle grabbed his arm. "Ahhh!" Fllay screamed in pain as the bullet grazed her arm. Natarle was getting tired of this and managed to smack Azrael in the face hard, which infuriated Azrael. "You freaking bitch! I'm gonna kill you!"

Fllay had just realized that the pain wasn't as serious as she thought. The bullet had only grazed her and was only lightly bleeding. She noticed Azrael was starting to get the upper hand on Natarle and decided to try something. Fllay had unbuckled her belt and finally got over to the two. Natarle noticed this while he was busy trying to get his gun aimed at her and suddenly pulled him around to where his back was now facing Fllay. "Take this!" Fllay yelled as she smacked him hard in the back of the head with the belt, causing him to let go of the gun. Natarle proceded to punch him in the face hard, making him lose his grip on her.

"Back to your posts everyone! I'm retaking this ship now!" Natarle ordered her officers back to their stations as Azrael was floating toward the elevator. "You're all gonna pay for this! You especially Fllay Allster...You Traitors!" Azrael shouted at them before taking the elevator toward the lower launch bay. "But, what about him?" Fllay asked, obviously worried about Azrael escaping. Natarle sighed, "I know, but we have bigger fish to fry now. Oh yes, are you ok Fllay?" Fllay held her arm, "It's not bad. It just grazed me," She said with a wince. Natarle smiled and exhaled in relief. "Thank you Fllay for turning around. I actually expected you to leave, but you had such courage to do what you did. If we ever get out of this, I would put you up for a promotion if possible." Fllay blushed at these words, stammering in return "I...I don't know what to say... I'm just glad I was able to help."

"Damn those traitors! I can't believe I lost control of the bridge there. I need to get back to Earth as soon as possible," Azrael exclaimed, holding the back of his head as he got to the shuttle bay. As he entered the bay a man stepped out of the shadows with a serious look, asking, "You had trouble up there boss?" Azrael noticed the tall man with brown hair and grey eyes and gave a detesting look. "There you are Michael, I've been looking for you. Have the mobile armour ready for launch, We're heading back to Earth." Azrael commanded. Michael nodded and proceeded to get the only MA in the launch bay ready. "Get a suit on, I have to manually open the bay doors." Michael said to Azrael, which Azrael complied with before getting into the MA. Once Michael got the bay doors open, Azrael fired up the MA and zoomed out of the Dominion at full speed. "One Day..." Azrael said through gritted teeth as he passed out of sight of the ship.

**Freedom, Justice, Strike Rouge Enroute to Genesis.**

Kira had been silent the entire time as they were speeding toward Genesis. A concerned Cagalli spoke up. "Are you ok Kira? You haven't said a thing since we left the Archangel." which caused Kira to finally break his silence. "I know...I've been rather worried about the ship ever since we left it. I have a bad feeling something will happen to my friends back there." Athrun stopped his Meteor suddenly. Kira was surprised at this and stopped as well. "What are you..." "Go on Kira, we will handle this," Athrun interjected before Kira could finish his sentence. Kira was shocked that his friend had given in like that. "Alright...take care of Cagalli for me," Kira said before he zoomed off toward the Archangel's direction. Cagalli gave a little smile. "That silly brother of mine..." Athrun smiled back on the viewscreen. "Tell me about it."

**Archangel Bridge**

Captain Ramius was totally confused. Just 10 minutes before, the Archangel and Dominion were totally blasting each other to pieces, now there was complete silence. "Try to get them to answer, Sai. I'm not sure whats going on over there." Sai broke out of his silence after hearing Fllay's call. "Alright. Archangel to Dominion, please respond." There was a good couple minutes before an answer came back. A crying Fllay answered him over the communications array. "Sai? Is that you? Thank goodness!" Sai was glad to hear her voice again after that last communication was interrupted abruptly. "What was happening over there Fllay?" "We were able to take back the ship from Azrael! He escaped but things are safe now." Fllay replied, sounding rather relieved from what Sai could tell. "Captain, Natarle and Fllay were able to chase Azrael away and take back the Dominion." Sai relayed back to Captain Ramius, who breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew...I'm glad thats dealt with...Get me Natarle on the screen." Sai then switched over to the monitor, a pale face Natarle appeared on it. "Natarle, are you ok?" Natarle smirked at the screen. "A little worse for wear, wasn't easy dealing with that monster. It's a shame we couldn't capture him, but we have the ship now, and plan to help you destory Genesis." Murrue gave a serious look back. "Thats right...we need to head over there now. All engines ahead full Ensign Newmann!" With Natarle ordering her pilot to do the same.

**Providence.**

"Oh Azrael...what a disappointment you were." Rau said, shaking his head. "No matter, I'll take care of this. So Fllay Allster is still on that legged ship. I warned her that she was on borrowed time. Time to collect on that free time." Rau zoomed toward the Archangel and Dominion at breakneck speed. Rau's intentions were clear, destroy both legged ships and get back to Genesis. "Just you wait Fllay Allster, you will be joining your father soon. Then I'll take care of that boy...Kira Yamato."

Whew...didn't take long to write this chapter but it was a doozy. Thought up of an officer in the shadows as Azrael's trusted contact on the ship. This Michael will have plenty of roles later on as well as Azrael. Here comes evil Rau^^ I had him overhear the communication of Fllay and Sai. He did hear her in the manga when she called an SOS. Anyway, please read and review. 


	3. Rau's Ambush

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Fllay's Decision

By Kuwabara99

Chapter 3: Rau's Ambush.

**GAT-X370 Raider Gundam**

Clotho Buer was beginning to realize something was wrong. As he was fighting off the Duel and the Buster Gundam, he noticed that the Dominion and Archangel were no longer exchanging fire and were actually side by side, heading in the direction of Genesis.

Clotho transformed his Raider into flight mode and zoomed toward the Dominion. Yzak and Dearka were stunned at this change. "Clotho to Dominion, what is the meaning of this? Weren't we trying to blow them to smitherines?"

The screen in Clotho's cockpit lit up. "Actually ensign, we were able to get the Archangel to join us. Come back for resupply if you will." Captain Natarle said with confidence. Clotho's eyes went wide and smirked. "Sounds good captain. On my way back."

The Raider Gundam had completed it's docking sequence and Clotho hopped out of his machine, removing his helmet. "Things are starting to go our way now. I'm gonna get me something to eat and relax so...GAH!" Clotho exclaimed while holding his throat. "Dammit! My dosage is ending! I need my pills..." Clotho was on his knees in terrible pain.

The doctor of the Dominion walked up to him. "Your dosage is ending huh? I'll give you some more," he said. Clotho was so glad to see the doctor. He held out his hand for the pills but got a huge surprise. The doctor inserted a needle into his neck. "What is this...?" Clotho fell into a deep sleep.

The doctor pushed a button on the wall. "The deed is done captain, Clotho is sleeping now." he said into the intercom. "Thank you doctor. Keep him sedated until this is all over," Natartle said as she turned off the connection.

**Archangel and Dominion**

"Ensign Newmann, keep speed level with the Dominion please. We want to get there when they do as well." Ramius commanded. He nodded and raised their speed to match the Dominion. Suddenly, an alarm klaxon sounded on the sensor panel in front of Crewman Haw. "Mobile suit approaching!" she yelled.

Ramius was stunned at this development. "Open a channel Sai, lets see who this is." Sai opened a channel for her and she replied, "This is the Archangel, identify yourself please."

Yzak saw this new mobile suit approaching and had no idea what it was. "A new unit? A friendly perhaps?" Dearka wasn't so sure about that. "It looks rather meanacing though, we better be ready Yzak."

Rau had overheard the Archangel calling him and scoffed as he thought, "What utter morons, they have no idea of my intentions. Might as well prepare them for the worst," he smirked. "Archangel, this is your worst nightmare. It is I, Rau le Creuset! Ready to blow you all to space dust!" Rau yelled with pride.

Fllay overheard this on the array and trembled. "It's...it's him..." she said in fear. "Who's here Fllay?" Natarle responded. "The one who kidnapped me into Zaft and gave me that disc to end the war," Fllay whimpered.

Natarle acted fast to keep morale up. "Everyone prepare for battle! We have a very dangerous mobile suit attacking us now. Load everything we have left, arm the Lohengrin!" Everyone was moving as quick as possible to prepare the damaged Dominion to fight as best as it could. Natarle had Fllay send a coded message to the Arcangel. The message, "Fire Lohengrin in 2 minutes."

Captain Ramius was shocked to hear Rau was attacking them again. After all this time, he finally had the ability to destroy them. Sai interrupted her thoughts by showing her the coded message. Ramius was impressed with Natarle's speed at preparation. "Alright, lets arm everything we got and get the Lohengrin ready in 2 minutes!"

Yzak was surprised when he overheard Rau on the communications. "This guy is nuts...he really wants revenge instead of stopping Genesis. His support for Patrick Zala is absolute." Captain Ramius sent him a coded message, "Hold him off for 2 minutes please." Yzak saw this and understood. "Dearka! Lets light this guy up. He's out for blood! That friend of yours will be in trouble if we don't!" Thats all Dearka had to hear, he powered up his Buster and began firing his long range weapons toward the Providence.

"Think you can hit me with pot shots Dearka? Don't be absurd!" Rau yelled. He dodged each shot with ease, The Providence used incredible speed manuevers and got very close to Dearka, his beam saber arm about to cut him in two. Yzak seeing this, pulled out his own saber and intercepted it. "Stop this now commander! He was one of your pilots!" Yzak pleaded.

Rau laughed hard at this plea. "Oh Yzak...how naive. I've been using you all to cause chaos! You've all been pawns in my little game. You humans do nothing but kill. I am just quickening the pace!" He clashed his beam saber hard and knocked the Duel back a bit. "My first target after revealing this is those Legged Ships. If you truly are Zaft, then back away and let me do this." he commanded.

Yzak was enraged at these words. First he discredited all humans, then he asked Yzak to back down, and the coup de grace, he called him naive! "Forget that Rau! I will no longer call you commander ever again! He put away his beam saber and began firing his beam rifle. Firing beams and grenades alternately so they would explode all around the Providence. A huge fume of smoke surrounded the gundam. "Did I get him?" Yzak stared at the cloud and was shocked. The machine was no longer there.

"Behind you!" Dearka exclaimed as the Providence sped around and got behind the Duel. Rau smiled, "Too bad. That was a good strategy." He fired his Judicium beam rifle and blew off the Duel's arm holding the beam rife. "Too easy..." Rau chuckled as he pointed his rifle at the Duel's cockpit. "No!" yelled Dearka as he fired his missles. Rau dodged these with ease and finally brought out his dragoon pods.

Captain Ramius was ready. She sent Dearka a coded message to get Yzak out of the way. Dearka zoomed to Yzak, ignoring the Providence to push him out of the way. Rau was stunned at their movements. Then he had a sudden tinge in his mind flash. "Shit!"

Both Natarle and Murrue had their Lohengrin's armed and ready. Both called their command in unison. "Aim Lohengrin and fire!"

Author Note: I was on a roll writing this one. I think the next one will be even more fun when Kira arrives. Please read and review.


	4. The Hero Arrives

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Fllay's Decision

By Kuwabara99

Chapter 4: The Hero Arrives.

Two huge streams of red light were zooming towards Rau at high speed. He had just enough advance warning to get the Providence above the streams and get a good deal of his dragoons to retract.

Rau looked at his instruments and looked very angry. "Dammit! I've lost 2 small dragoons! Those Legged Ships will pay!" He turned his gundam toward both the Archangel and Dominion and brought out his dragoons again.

Dearka saw this and was afraid of what his former commander might do. He zoomed in front of him and began firing his close range guns and all of his missiles. "What are you doing Dearka? He's gonna blow you away!" Yzak yelled over then intercom.

Rau laughed at this futile gesture and formed his dragoons into a net that destroyed all the missiles and dodged all the beams. "Had enough now Dearka? Now it's my turn to move forward..." Rau said with hatred dripping from every word.

"Goodbye my former subordinate! Enjoy the afterlife well!" Rau chuckled as he fired all his dragoons at a helpless Dearka. "Noooooo!" Yelled Yzak as he zoomed over and tried to shield Dearka as best he could. On the Archangel, Crewman Haw screamed at the horrific sight.

Both the Buster and the Duel had been severely damaged from all the dragoon's blasts. The Duel had lost its other arm and head, while the Buster had lost both legs, an arm, and the head as well. They were now sitting ducks with just their cockpits left to sustain them.

"Very poetic, you two. I now have you both in my sights to kill, and yet I feel you both need to see something first. You wanted to protect those Legged Ships so bad huh? You can both see me destroy them then before I finish you off," Rau said with a wicked grin as he flew toward the ships.

Murrue and Natarle expected him to get to them. Both ordered their ships to fire all they could from the Valiant, Gottfried, Helldarts, Wombats, and CIWS, but despite this onslaught, the Providence was dodging the fire with ease, blasting all the missiles as he slowly moved toward the ships.

"Hmm... Which one first? I guess I could save the best one for last since I've been dying to take it down all this time. I do have some unfinished business with a certain red haired girl..." Rau said with a smile, getting within range of the Dominion and beginning to disable all of its weapon systems.

Fllay had trouble staying in the com chair as the ship rocked from all the Providence's blasts. Natarle was holding onto the command chair and fearing for the worst. Their weapons were gone except the Lohengrin and now Rau was now face to face with the bridge, using his magnification to see a very scared Fllay Allster hanging on for dear life.

Over the intercom, the crew of the Dominion heard a sadistic voice. "Pitiful work Azrael. Running away at the first sign of trouble so these peons could oppose me. No matter, I have someone to deal with before I wreck the main Legged Ship. Can you hear me Fllay Allster? I know you are there on the bridge. Didn't I tell you that you were on borrowed time? That was a warning to stay out of the way or die. Because you remain on the battlefield, I now have the right to judge you..." Rau smirked as he raised his Judicium beam directly at the bridge.

Hearing the voice of her captor directed at her drew shivers up her spine. Fllay was in total shock, wanting to get away but not able to move. When he raised his beam rifle at the bridge, Fllay did what her instincts allowed her to do, scream into the com the one name she hoped would answer. "KIRA!"

Rau overheard this scream and smirked. "So...You know this Kira Yamato, eh girl? What are you to him huh? Tell me or I'll blast you." Fllay overheard this question and was taken aback.

"Uh...I...I was on the Archangel with him since Heliopolis. I've served in the Earth Alliance by his side until the Marshall Islands. When the Strike and Aegis fought and we got separated. Until I got to Alaska and was captured by you..." Fllay said with an angry voice.

Rau chucked and said, "So that's the connection. Though from your voice, you think of him more highly. Which is why he's gonna really miss you if I kill you." He raised the Judicium beam rifle again. "Say goodbye Fllay Allster."

Suddenly, just as Rau was about to blast the bridge of the Dominion, he had that same lightning twinge of danger. He propelled his gundam backward as two huge blasts came right at him. "What the hell? Who was that?" Rau growled.

In zoomed the Freedom Gundam in its Meteor unit. It stopped right between the Archangel and Dominion and Kira opened a channel. "Is everything ok? I got here just in time guys."

"You're right on time Ensign Yamato. I'm glad you came back. Things were getting bad. It seems Natarle was able to retake the Dominion as well," replied Captain Ramius.

Over on the Dominion, Fllay was wide-eyed and staring at the Freedom. She had just heard Kira over the com and she gasped. Natarle saw her reaction and smiled. "Just call for him Fllay. I know you've been waiting for this." Fllay wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. She was just about to call for him when the Providence opened fire on him, blocking her chance.

The Freedom and Providence began a lightshow of blasts all over the place. Rau's dragoons were making mazes of emerald beams while Kira's Meteor threw torrents of missiles and beams back at Rau.

"You're nothing but a pest!" Rau yelled as he attempted to destroy the Meteor's arm beams. Kira dodged this shot from the Judicium beam and screamed back, "You're one!" Kira attempted to slice Rau in half and barely missed. Rau tried to hack off an arm in retaliation but was surprised when Kira blocked with the other arm saber. Kira then zoomed backward and Rau sent his dragoons to fire as much as possible, still not hitting the target.

"You're something that shouldn't exist!" Rau said with extreme anger. Kira responded with, "Blast you!" The Meteor unit fired more missiles toward the Providence but was stopped by more beam shots and his long beam saber arm.

"If people hear of you, everyone will want to become like you!" Rau said. Kira grunted at this remark and kept dodging the beams while firing his own, still not hitting the Providence. Rau threw another retort at him, "Because they want to be like you!"

Kira couldn't believe what he was hearing. This guy was tossing so much garbage his way, trying to throw him off and force him into a mistake. "That's nonsense!" The Freedom pulled out its beam sabers and blocked as many beams as possible. Rau finally got a hit on the side of the Meteor.

"And that is why your existence cannot be permitted!" Rau fired more endless blasts and hit an engine. Kira now got serious and began dodging seamlessly while he answered back, "Still...let me make it clear...my strength is not my all!"

Kira fired his rainbow spread from the Freedom and Rau still was able to dodge. Kira was really getting annoyed by this guy. What did he have to do to get him?

Rau laughed and said, "Who's gonna believe that?" Back on the Dominion, Fllay overheard this conversation and ran to the front window of the bridge. She answered that question in her mind. "I would..."

"You think they would understand?" Rau's beams were pushing Kira back despite his attempts to fight back. "They won't understand!" Rau yelled as he fired a huge barrage. Kira was barely dodging now, having to block a beam saber attack with one of his own.

Rau was really getting frustrated. He still couldn't take out that Meteor unit to get to the Freedom. "I tire of this stalemate. It's time to change the tune." Rau turned his gundam toward the Dominion. His dragoons and beam rifle aimed at the bridge.

"No...he's coming for us..." Natarle said in shock. Fllay saw the massive machine turn her way and prepare to fire. "Kira!" Fllay yelled into the com. Kira was shocked to hear this voice, a voice he was longing to hear again. Yet she was in immediate danger. Kira turned on the last of the boosters and zoomed right in front of the bridge as he yelled, "Fllay!" Rau's dragoons fired all their beams directly at the bridge, only to destroy the Meteor unit in a massive explosion.

Fllay screamed hard when she saw the Meteor and the Freedom go up in a massive fireball and smoke. "No! Kira!" Fllay dropped to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably.

**This was a tough chapter to write. Had many different things going on, as well as new dialogue to think up for Rau since Fllay was on the Dominion instead of the lifeboat. The Meteor getting in the way of the bridge was inspired by the manga. Read and review please. Next chapter should be good as well.**


	5. Knowing Everything

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Fllay's Decision

By Kuwabara99

Chapter 5: Knowing Everything.

"Ensign Yamato! Ensign Yamato respond!" Natarle said into the com while Fllay was crying on the floor. She couldn't believe that Kira Yamato would sacrifice himself before Fllay could see him again. In the few weeks Natarle had been with Fllay the two had grown close, so she had hoped all the best for her.

Fllay kept staring at the smoke, hoping for something, any sign of Kira left for her. She had waited so long to speak to him again, but this was too much for her to bear. Finally the smoked cleared and she was left in shock by what she saw. There it was, the Freedom Gundam, unscathed by the explosion.

"Kira..." Fllay cried into the speaker. She was beyond happy that he was still alive. It was like nothing could take him down. He was still the Kira she knew so well, yet this Gundam made him even more majestic.

"Fllay..." Kira said into his com panel. He was so glad to hear her voice and see her on his camera. It had been so long since their last meeting on the Archangel, when the Dominion picked her up for the disc. He was surprised to see her in a new uniform too. A white EA officer uniform. She looked absolutely gorgeous despite the crying face.

Rau had been watching this all unfold and took action. He sent a dragoon right as the Meteor unit exploded, and set it above the bridge, waiting for the right moment. He expected the Freedom to still be there. He wanted to make Kira pay for everything, by taking his beloved away in front of his eyes.

Just as Kira was going to say more to Fllay, his emergency beeper went off, a huge blast came toward him, leaving him with no time to react. An explosion occurred right at the bridge. Natarle and Fllay both closed their eyes, expecting the end. The bridge had shaken hard but did not explode, leaving both Natarle and Fllay surprised that they were still alive.

"Forget someone Rau? I'm not dead yet!" Mu yelled over his com. The Strike was leaning against the side of the Archangel launch bay holding the Agni gun. He had waited to strike as soon as Rau put his plan into action. He had known Rau was enough of a dirty SOB to try something like this. Even if Rau detected him, he wouldn't have moved the dragoon anyway.

"Damn you Mu! Always getting in my way!" Rau barked as he swerved back around toward the Archangel. The Providence was now down to 6 small dragoons and 2 large pods left. Rau wanted to blast them all now, but was starting to realize the danger of losing any more pods.

The Freedom turned its back on the Dominion in a defensive posture. Not allowing Rau to attack it again. Rau felt like being in a pincer attack. This was not worth it anymore. He had to protect Genesis, the weapon of his dreams for destroying humanity. "I have no time to waste with you fools!" Rau zoomed off in the direction of Genesis with all speed.

Once the Providence left the area, it was as if everyone had exhaled a collective sigh of relief at once. On impulse, Kira fired up his engines to go after Rau, but was halted by a call from Natarle. "Ensign Yamato, you have permission to dock."

Kira was a bit surprised at this request. He knew Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus could be in trouble if Rau showed up. "But I have to stop that madman!" Kira responded.

Natarle sighed and tells him. "You will, you will. We will get there at top speed. I think you are missing something though. Someone is here waiting for you."

Upon hearing those words Kira finally realized what she meant by her request. He turned toward the bridge and saw Fllay standing there. Suddenly she began to run toward the launch bay. At that moment, he knew what he had to do. He zoomed around and came back toward the Dominion. He allowed himself to enter docking procedures and waited until the dock closed and the Freedom came to a stop.

Fllay saw the Freedom dock through a viewport and entered the bay when it was safe. She was left waiting for Kira to exit the cockpit with butterflies in her stomach. Seeing him again had made her both ecstatic and nervous at the same time. "Here he comes..." She thought as the cockpit opened up, revealing a pilot in a blue suit. He began to float down and stopped in front of her, while Fllay was locked to the spot by her nerves.

Kira took off his helmet and smiled. "Hello there, Fllay Allster. Here I am," he said in a goofy way. After he said that, he looked at her from head to toe. He was in awe of her. She had changed a lot in the five months they had been separated. That white and grey EA officer outfit she wore really caught his eye. This uniform really suited her and he couldn't help but notice the rank promotion on her neck. Fllay had gone through so much and was finally on her way to greater things.

Tears began to flow from Fllay's eyes when Kira said those words. She couldn't help it. She had missed him so much. After Kira looked at her for a while, he noticed the tears and came in close to her. "Fllay..." he said in a worried tone. Fllay, hearing her name, wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. "Kira!" she cried into his chest. Kira began to tear up as well as he rubbed her back. "It's okay, Fllay. I'm here for you now," he said with a very happy tone.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Kira..." Fllay began to tell him. "I wanted to apologize for so long...it hurt so much...I was always scared...because I knew nothing." Fllay looked so sad as she said these words. Kira saw the sincere look on her face and gave the best grin he could as he put both hands on her shoulders.

"Fllay Allster, you didn't really have to apologize, but I accept it," Kira told her with confidence. "I really didn't think of your feelings back then. I was so full of myself to notice how lonely and afraid you were. It's me who should be apologizing to you, Fllay."

"Oh Kira...I missed you...I really missed you!" She was in his arms again, sobbing her eyes out. Kira smiled and told her, "I missed you too..."

At that moment, Natarle called over the intercom. "Sorry to bust the party, but Chief Murdock wants you to bring the Freedom back to the Archangel. Says he has has something that will help you in your fight. Fllay, you have permission to transfer over now. Give my regards to Captain Ramius."

"I...I will Captain...thank you for everything. I'll see you again soon," Fllay told Natarle over the com. Kira extended a hand to her. "Ready to go Fllay?" he said. Fllay took his hand and said, "Yes I am Kira..."

Kira floated up the zero gravity launch bay with Fllay in tow. "Wow...so this is your new mobile suit..." Fllay said in awe. Kira was glad she was feeling better now. "Fllay...from now on, I will help you know everything." Fllay smiled and told him, "Thank you." Kira got Fllay secured and started up the controls. "Kira Yamato, Freedom, here I go!"

**Wow, that was a fun chapter to write. Right when I got to the reunion, I had to stop cause so many words were forming but it became hard to write due to my choosing what I wanted. I do pride myself on the "Did you forget something?" remark by Natarle^^ Look forward to the next chapter when I get our heroes to Genesis. I have major plans for that fight. Read and Review please.**


	6. Chasing Justice

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Fllay's Decision

By Kuwabara99

Chapter 6: Chasing Justice.

The ride back to the Archangel was a bit bumpy for Fllay, but she was in awe of the whole experience. She had been in lifeboats, warships from both sides, a Zaft mobile suit, and a Zaft life pod, but none of those could begin to compare to the experience of flying in the Freedom Gundam. The Freedom had a certain majestic air to it, even if it had been made by Zaft.

Kira could tell by the smile he noticed on her face that she was impressed by the machine. "Enjoying the ride Fllay?" he said. Fllay turned to him and nodded. "Yes I am Kira, this Freedom is amazing..."

Kira smirked and said, "I'm glad you like it Fllay. I hope to give you more experiences like this in the future." Fllay smiled at him again and watched the viewscreen as they prepared to dock with the Archangel. The left port opened and the Freedom clamped onto the dock, pulling it into the bay.

Once the Freedom came to a stop, Kira turned off the system, got out of his seat and unfastened Fllay from the extra seat on the side. "Home sweet home, Fllay," Kira said. Fllay laughed and said, "You're right Kira. This has been home for us the past year. We've been through so much as a part of this crew."

Kira took her by the hand as they both left the cockpit. As soon as they got to the main platform, in came Miriallia, Sai, Yzak, and Dearka to greet them. Crewman Haw was the first to Fllay's side, giving her a big hug. "Oh Fllay! We all missed you!" Fllay was glad to see her again and hugged her back as she said, "Thank you Miri, It's good to be back."

Fllay then turned to Sai and was about to say something, but Sai was first to do so. "Oh Fllay, I am so glad you are safe. I missed you very much. I thought I might never see you again since Alaska." He then proceeded to hug her, whispering into her ear, "I forgive you Fllay, for everything that happened between us before."

Fllay was surprised at these words, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you Sai, you're such a wonderful friend to me." Everyone was surprised, even Kira was shocked at this, but pleasantly so as he smiled because they had reconciled.

Fllay then turned to Yzak and Dearka. "I...I'm sorry for almost killing you...uh..." Dearka chuckled and said, "Dearka's the name, and don't worry about that. I was actually shocked that a person like you could be so scary. Pleased to meet you by the way." He extended a hand to her. Fllay took it and said, "Thank you."

Yzak was not as friendly as his companion. "So you're that troublesome girl our old commander had taken. Tell me, why did the commander send you back to the Alliance? There had to be a reason."

Fllay was caught off guard by this question and tried to answer as best she could. "He...he gave me a disc to bring to Azrael on the Dominion. A key to end the war. That key was the neutron jammer canceller data that would allow the Alliance to use nukes again."

Yzak was stunned by this answer and said, "So that is what he was up to. No wonder he turned on us so easily. He planned to stir up the war further and have both sides kill each other off." Yzak exclaimed, slamming the wall with his fist. "I can't believe I helped him escape Mendel in my Duel."

When Kira heard him say this, he got mad. "So you're the one who killed them all!" Yzak had no idea what he meant but his temper rose in return from the accusation, "What do you mean killed them? Who are you to yell at me like that?"

Kira responded in a very hateful tone. "I piloted the Strike back then and you were the one who blew up that shuttle full of civilians. You killed an innocent little girl that I was friends with..." Yzak was noticeably taken aback by this, replying, "But I thought they were escaping officers of the main ship. I had no idea they were civilians!"

Yzak then realized at that moment that Kira was also the pilot of the Freedom. Back at Alaska, Kira had almost killed him, but decided to spare him by slicing off the Duel's legs. "Why did you spare me back then? You had every right to cut me in two at Alaska," he said.

Kira calmed down as Fllay came back to his side. "I actually thought of that, but I decided that vengeance wasn't going to bring her back. I really don't want to kill if I don't have to. I learned that while fighting this war. If you say you didn't know, then I believe you. Just don't make the same mistake again."

Yzak looked downward and felt a wave of guilt rush suddenly over him and said, "All right...I'll try not to overdo it anymore. I'm sorry for all that." Kira smirked and shook his hand. "I'm glad you understand. I'm honored to be able to fight with you as well, " Kira said.

Dearka broke the tension with a cheer. "Great you guys! Now we can all focus on stopping Rau and Genesis!" he said as he put an arm around both. Yzak was pissed while Kira was looking scared. "Get off me you punk!" Yzak yelled. Fllay and the others laughed.

Kira then said, "Alright guys. Let's head to the bridge, I'm sure Fllay here wants to see the captain as well." Fllay nodded as he put an arm on her shoulder. Right then Chief Petty Officer Murdock ran up to Kira. "Hey boy, glad you got back. I'm gonna give you a bit of an upgrade for the next fight, it will be ready next time you sortie." Kira nodded and led everyone to the bridge.

Once everyone stepped off the elevator to the bridge, they were greeted by clapping officers. Captain Ramius stepped up and came over to Fllay. "Welcome back Crewman Allster, or should I say, First Class Petty Officer Allster," Murrue said, noting the new rank.

Fllay blushed when hearing this and gave the best smile she could with a salute. "Thank you captain, it's good to be back." Mu came over and shook her hand. "I'm sorry I left you hanging back at Alaska. I was shocked to find out later that Le Crueset took you away." Mu said.

Fllay replied, "That's okay Lieutenant, I was scared at first, but was able to cope with the situation. He acted nice to me later on, but I'm sure he was just trying to lull me into a false sense of security. He just planned on using me to bring that disc over to Azrael."

Murrue nodded and said, "That Rau Le Crueset has been using us all from the start. All he cares about is getting us all to kill each other. Well, I'm not gonna let him have the satisfaction. Full speed ahead Ensign Neumann!" He cranked up the engines to full.

**Jachin Due **

Rau was zooming toward Genesis at high speed, yet he detected a strong heat signature near Jachin Due. He decided to go toward it and saw someone he didn't expect. Athrun in the Justice along with a pink Strike entering the base. "Ha, Athrun can't possibly stop his father's plans. He's too late to change anything. Regardless, I better head over to Genesis and guard the final countdown. I'm sure Miss Lacus is trying to do something over there. I better pay her a nice visit with my machine," Rau chuckled as he changed his course back to Genesis.

While this happened, a pilot just finished off a Strike Dagger and watched a massive machine zoom off past Jachin Due. "A new Zaft model? It looks rather dangerous too. I better check it out," Shiho Hanenfuss said as she changed course in her new green coated YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms.

On the Eternal, Dacosta gave the ok, "Genesis within firing range." Andrew Waltfeld then replied with, "Even phase shift isn't invincible you know!"

Over on the Kusanagi, Ledonir Kisaka took the chance to fire. "Lohengrin fire!" he said. The Kusanagi fired all its Lohengrin cannons. Unfortunately, the blasts were deflected off the walls of Genesis, as if they were covered with beam coating,

Lacus gasped at the result while Waltfeld cursed his luck. "Damn! That thing's nothing but trouble! Lacus had no idea what to do now. If Lohengrin cannons didn't work, what else could they do? Suddenly on the radar, a blip was coming in.

Dacosta called out this blip, "Mobile suit approaching! Blue 52, Charle!" Lacus was surprised at this new development as a huge grey mobile suit came into view.

"It's a shame. I really did enjoy listening to your songs," Rau said mockingly. The Providence glided in and brought all its dragoons to bear.

**That was a fun chapter to write. The chapter name signifying a double meaning. Everyone hoping for true justice to end the war, as they are going after the Justice Gundam :D Was able to bring Shiho into the mix. I plan to delay Rau a bit before Kira comes swooping in. Read and Review please.**


	7. A Brave Fight

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Fllay's Decision

By Kuwabara99

Chapter 7: A Brave Fight

"Evade! Hard to port!" Yelled Waltfeld as the Providence came down upon them like a hawk. Lacus was not amused as she said, "What's that?" The huge grey machine swooped in and destroyed every single Astray in the area that was guarding the Eternal and the Kusanagi.

"But the real world isn't kind, like some song!" Rau said while taking out the Astrays and blasting both ships hard. Andy tried holding on as he cursed their luck, "Dammit!" Lacus screamed as well, thinking it may be the end soon.

Suddenly an emerald beam came between Rau and his prize. In came the YFX-200 CGUE Deep Arms. A channel was open toward the Providence. "This is Shiho Hahnenfuss of the Joule Squad, identify yourself!" Shiho called, as she positioned herself between him and the Eternal.

Rau was surprised that a Zaft pilot would dare get in his way. Then again he supposed there was no helping it. He was in a prototype that would draw anyone's interest. "This is Rau Le Crueset of the Providence, would you kindly move out of the way so I may take care of this ship for the chairman?"

Shiho couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But this is Lacus' ship. If you destroy it, you'll kill her." Shiho knew the Eternal had been stolen, but this was too harsh of a punishment, especially since it was outgunned by this new mobile suit.

Rau cracked a smile and began laughing hard. "Ha! This is a war you fool! Shoot or be shot. She knew the dangers of opposing the chairman of the Plants." After he said this, a wicked thought came to his mind. "Just like Yzak did when I tore him apart..." Rau said to rile her up.

Shiho gasped as she heard that last comment. "What do you mean you tore him up? You can't mean..." She said as tears began spilling. The thought of her own squad leader meeting his end by one of their own forces was beyond anything she encountered before as a pilot

Rau was really enjoying this. He was stomping all over her feelings for Yzak. "Of course he's dead! I killed him after all!" Rau laughed exultantly. "He was helping the Earth Forces, so I sent him and Dearka to hell!"

At that point, Shiho had enough of his laughing and fired a shot past the Providence camera. "You will not say these things about Yzak again..." Shiho said with such anger in her voice. Rau could see that his taunting was over. This pilot was serious now.

"As you wish, but you are doomed regardless. My machine can take you down in mere moments. Either get out of my way, or die." Rau said commandingly. Shiho didn't budge and aimed both her thermal energy cannons at him. "Fine, its time you learned," he said.

Both mobile suits moved a good distance away from the Eternal and Kusanagi, but within eyesight in case Lacus tried to run or attack Genesis again. Shiho knew this fight was going to be trouble for her, but she would do her best regardless.

She began her fight by zooming off toward Genesis, but a few beams stopped her in her tracks. "Where are you going? We are going to fight here, not over there," Rau said. Shiho had to scratch that idea. She planned to even the odds by using the structure of the weapon to help dodge his machine better.

"Are you that afraid of me? I know my reputation would make even the best aces of Zaft tremble in fear, especially in a new prototype like this," Rau said. "Tell you what. I'll give you a sporting chance. I won't use my dragoon pods when fighting you. That is, until I deem the need to."

"That's up to you Rau, I won't go easy on you either way. I plan on defeating you for what you did to Yzak." Shiho said as she pulled out her beam sword and got ready to face him duel style.

"Now now, be polite. I'm still a commander in Zaft. You can address me as commander Le Crueset, or commander if you prefer," Rau said as he brought out his beam saber arm. His other hand holding his Judicium beam rifle.

"I don't give a damn who the hell you call yourself! I'm taking you down!" Shiho yelled as she fired a couple shots from the energy cannons. Rau dodged the shots, only to have to block an incoming beam sword with his saber. "My my, you are feisty Shiho Hahnenfuss. That will make this even more enjoyable when I take you down, "Rau chuckled.

For over twenty minutes, they clashed and fired shot after shot. Rau of course didn't have to worry about power consumption, as he had a nuclear reactor for his power source. Shiho on the other hand had an experimental compact battery, which could last longer than most mobile suits requiring recharges after battle.

Shiho was breathing heavy from the effort she was putting into this battle. Rau on the other hand was barely breaking a sweat. This was almost too easy for him. "I really tire of this so called duel. I'm going to end this now," Rau said as he brought out his dragoons.

Shiho gritted her teeth as her handicap went out the window. She utilized her thrusters as best she could, dodging beams by inches now. She tried to rely on her intuition instead of just the viewscreen and the monitor.

"Darn it...this is getting way too hard now. It's all I can do to keep from getting blasted while trying to get a shot off," She thought as she did all kinds of moves to stay out of range of the large pods, which were firing multiple shots at once.

After a while of this, Rau retracted the dragoons and spoke again, "Not bad...it's a shame I didn't have you on my team from the start. You probably could have taken down the Strike over those four fools on my team. You have great potential Shiho, but I must snuff that out."

Shiho ignored him and kept firing shots until his dragoons came back out. This was getting crazy for her. Not one shot would hit the target like she usually could do. The Providence kept dodging direct shots and even the dragoons would move out of the way. It was at this time that she noticed her battery running low. A wave of dread came over her.

At this moment, Shiho believed that all she could do was stall him. She decided that the best course of action was to spend the rest of her power evading him till help arrived. She sent a coded message that only members of the Joule Team could recognize. An SOS kind of message had been sent as soon as she engaged Rau. Nobody had come yet, so it felt pretty hopeless at this point. Once that power dropped, she would resign herself to her fate.

**Archangel**

"Captain, I have a coded message that I can't seem to decrypt," Sai said. The captain ordered it to be put on the monitor. "Let's see it at least," Murrue said. Once the code words were on the screen, Yzak left the bridge in a hurry. Everyone was stunned to see him react like that. Apparently the code was for his eyes alone. "Kira! Go after him! I think he plans to go out," the captain said. Fllay ran into the elevator with him.

"What are you doing Fllay? I'm probably going to sortie now," Kira said. Fllay had made up her mind, she had to go out there and experience what he did. She would not be left in the dark anymore. "I plan to go with you. I want to know everything that you have been doing. I'm tired of waiting anymore. Besides, I know you can keep me safe now, and my feelings will protect you..." Fllay said with a smile.

That smile really got to Kira. She was so adorable when she was like that. At that point, it was hard to argue with her. "Alright Fllay, I will take you. We just need to get you in a flight suit for protection. I don't want you to lose air if the cockpit gets compromised," he said.

Fllay squealed, "Yay! Thank you Kira. A hero deserves a nice kiss." she said, leaning in to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Kira blushed immensely at this and said, "Ah shucks Fllay, you're making me blush.

"What? You don't like a kiss?" Fllay teased. Kira laughed and said. "Of course I do, it's just been so long since we shared one. The one you gave made me feel good, but it wasn't the kind I expected."

"What did you expect?" Fllay wondered. Kira suddenly put his arms around her back and gave her the deepest kiss that a person could give. Fllay was surprised, but deepened it as well, both closing their eyes as they wallowed in it.

The elevator door opened and Chief Murdock was standing there bewildered. He was thinking, "Kids these days..." He then spoke up, "Um...Ensign..." Kira and Fllay both looked at him and jumped back, both looking extremely red in the face.

Murdock decided to snap them back to save time. "That white haired kid ran down here. He took the Strike out just a few minutes ago, said he was going to help someone. The captain called and said to ready the Freedom for you. Are you both going?"

"Yes we are, please get me a flight suit for Fllay here. I don't plan to return until Genesis is stopped. What are the upgrades you mentioned earlier?" Kira said as he got into his flight suit.

"I took the liberty of making another Lupis beam rifle, and coated your machine with the material used in beam depth charges. It should deflect beams for a while at least. Keep you going long enough to finish this off."

"Wow, very considerate of you Chief. That will definitely help against that grey mobile suit I fought not long ago,"Kira said. Fllay had already slipped into an extra pink flightsuit that was made for Cagalli in case she needed another on the Archangel. "It's a bit tight, but I'll manage," she said. Kira took one look at her and was stunned. She looked very good in it, and the suit really showed the curves of her body. Fllay smirked at seeing Kira staring.

Kira finally snapped out of it and helped Fllay get into the Freedom. He started up the controls and prepared for launch. "I've done many terrible things in my life recently, but telling you that our relationship was a mistake was the worst. I promise you Fllay, I'll always protect you no matter what. You helped me through the toughest times, you stayed by my side when others didn't, and when it came down to it, I couldn't get you out of my head. I love you Fllay Allster. Would you be my girlfriend again?" Kira said with kind voice.

Fllay, hearing all this, began to cry underneath her suit helmet. "Yes...yes I will Kira...I promise to be the most caring person for you and all of your friends. I will treasure all the time I spend with you. Kira Yamato, I would be glad to be your girlfriend." she said.

Kira gave the biggest grin and hugged her as they both shed tears of joy. "Alright then, we can celebrate this later. We have a war to win!" he said, beaming with confidence. Fllay nodded and fastened herself.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, Here I go!" he yelled as the machine zoomed off toward Genesis. One thing was for certain, he would not waste this opportunity to make things right.

**Oh that chapter really got to me. I had most of it Shiho based, but once I got back to the Archangel, I got into the mood for Kira/Fllay. Launching them both has been in my mind for as long as I can remember. So off they go, to finish this war. Yzak taking the Strike was pretty wild huh? Next chapter will be fun as well. Read and review please.**


	8. Learning The Hard Way

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Fllay's Decision

By Kuwabara99

Chapter 8: Learning The Hard Way

After constant dodging from the Deep Arms, Rau had figured Shiho out. She was stalling him, but for what purpose he was not certain. She had ceased returning fire on his machine, so it had to be that she was running out of power and was conserving it.

"I tire of this Shiho, I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart!" Rau yelled as he spread a net of dragoon beams to form a web. Shiho managed to stop her machine from being bisected, but the Providence appeared as if from nowhere right behind her. Rau grabbed both of her machine's arms and stuck his machine's foot into the back of the Deep Arms.

"Dammit!" Shiho yelled as her machine's arms were torn off from the stress. At that point, the last of her battery power gave out. She was all alone and helpless now. A big grin spread across Rau's face as he powered up his beam arm. "Any last words?" he said in a taunting manner.

"You are despicable Rau," she said in a hateful tone. Rau laughed at this as he said, "Fitting final words for a brat like you. I wish you well on your journey to Yzak! Maybe you can find comfort that the both of you fell to a Zaft ace like me."

At that point, Shiho didn't care to answer back to him. She said some final words for Yzak to hear if he could. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to live up to the Joule Squad...I hope to see you again someday Yzak... Please forgive me."

At that moment, a huge blast interrupted her goodbye, blowing up one of Rau's two large dragoon pods. "Forgive you for what Shiho? It will take more than what Rau did to take me down!" Yzak yelled as he separated Shiho and Rau.

Shiho was in quite a shock. "Yzak? Is that you?" She asked, with tears forming in her eyes, "That mobile suit..." she said. Yzak's grin flashed across her screen as he said, "My Duel is damaged bad, I had to take the Strike to get to you. Looks like I got here in time."

"Is Dearka ok too? Rau said you both were killed by him." she said. Yzak was furious at this, Rau was toying with her. "He's fine, I'll take care of this now. Just sit back and wait for me ok?" he said with the sternest face he could show her. She simply nodded and waited.

Rau couldn't believe his eyes. Yzak out here in the Strike, getting in the way of his prey. "You're going to pay for that Joule. I'm going to drain you dry and kill you both together. It's only fitting for a pair like you two." he said.

"Screw you Rau! What you did was unforgivable! I'm gonna tear you apart!" Yzak yelled as he put aside the Agni and set on the Sword Striker pack. He then tossed a pair of beam boomerangs toward Rau. The Providence dodged both, however, one was able to blow up another small dragoon. He was now down to one large and five small dragoons. His plans were shattering thanks to this whelp.

Rau was now beyond furious, he blew up the Agni that was floating nearby, he destroyed the beam boomerangs as Yzak flung them back at him. Rau then set his Hi-Mat mode to trash all of the Strike's weapons and proceeded to blast off the arms and legs of the Strike, rendering him helpless.

Seeing both pilots helpless before him, Rau calmed his heavy breathing down and chuckled. "It's been fun you two. I commend you both for stalling me well. Say goodbye Yzak and Shiho..."

Yzak and Shiho prepared for the worst, closing their eyes for the end to come. But it was not so. A beam had been shot straight at the Providence, which had retracted all the dragoons and moved back. The Justice and Strike Rouge had spotted Providence taking down the Strike and a CGUE type, so Athrun and Cagalli came over to check on them, despite the amount of time that they would be wasting while Genesis was preparing to fire.

Rau was in trouble now. The Justice could probably wear him down since Athrun was the pilot. With the pink Strike as backup. he could lose more dragoons. Instead of taking him on, he zoomed off toward Genesis, knowing Athrun was a soft pilot who would stop to check on those two.

"What are you doing fool, go after him!" Yzak yelled. Athrun was surprised that Yzak was in the Strike and said, "No thanks for saving you? That's like you Yzak, but you are right. Genesis will fire when Jachin Due explodes. My father is dead...leaving that machine to blow up the Earth..." he said with a sad tone. Yzak gritted his teeth as he heard the bad news.

It was at that moment, the Freedom had zoomed past them all at breakneck speed. Not stopping to acknowledge them, Kira raised a Lupis rifle in the fashion of, "leave this to me." Athrun and Cagalli were bewildered at this, but both decided to get moving. The pair moved the damaged Strike and Deep Arms toward the incoming Archangel and Dominion. Athrun was surprised that the Dominion was side by side with the Archangel, his monitor listing it as a friendly now.

Athrun sent a coded message to Kira about Genesis and what he planned to do, leaving him bewildered. Fllay on the other hand thought up an idea on the spot. "Why would he bother to blow up his machine to stop Genesis? If we can get both the Archangel and Dominion in the right position, we can have them fire the Lohengrin through the entrance to the core." she said while checking out the scanned readout of Genesis's exterior.

Kira wondered about this and said, "How do we accomplish that, Fllay? That madman is still out there and in our way." Fllay smirked at this and said, "Simple, we're going to be the decoy while Athrun blasts the doors open. We'll take care of Crueset and Genesis will be toast!"

"Wow Fllay, that's brilliant. Just what I'd expect from a top student at Heliopolis," Kira praised her. Fllay blushed and said, "Thanks Kira...I do the best I can." Kira finally got in range of Genesis, but had to dodge a multitude of beams coming at him, as the Providence was firing everything it had left. Kira brought the Freedom to a stop as Rau retracted his dragoons for resupply. "So we meet again Kira Yamato..." Rau said with hatred.

"Regardless of what you do here, you're too late. Genesis will fire once Jachin Due explodes. This is our destiny! It's a path you took knowing where it was headed!" Rau yelled as he fired countless shots at the Freedom. Kira told Rau to shut up, as he dodged the multitude of blasts.

"People have faith in justice and hide from problems they don't understand. They never learn, they never bother to ask! This is what lies at the end of that path! There is no longer any way to stop it! And humans will become extinct, as they should!" Rau gloated as he fired massive beam webs around the Freedom that it barely could dodge.

Kira yelled back, "I won't allow it!" Kira destroyed another small pod as he said, "Your logic is twisted!" Rau laughed back and said, "That's how people think Kira!" Kira answered that with, "No!" Launching his machine into Hi-Mat mode, he blasted another pod. "People...People aren't like that!" Kira said.

Rau scoffed at this and said. "How are they not like that? What's your proof?" At this, Kira hesitated to answer, he was at a loss for words until Fllay intervened with her own words. "Oh stuff it Crueset! What would you know about people? All you do it pit them against each other for your own pleasure. Oh I know what you did to me...you sent me as a courier for your plan to give the Earth forces the ability to use nukes again. You became a harbinger of death for both sides. It seems to me that you are jealous of people!" she said with a commanding voice, which made Kira go wide-eyed.

"Of course I'm jealous of people! I was created as a failed product of genetic engineering, just as a curiosity for a foolish old man. I grew way too fast and will die at this rate! I have no future like you humans do, which is why I have to exterminate you all for making me!" Rau yelled back.

Fllay answered, "So because of the circumstances of your birth you take it out on others because of our nature, huh? The nature of humans wanting to destroy each other with the weapons we make. Let me tell you something Rau Le Crueset, I myself hid from problems I couldn't understand. I didn't learn anything on the Archangel because I was never on the bridge with anyone else. I relied on Kira for all the fighting, when I should have supported him even further. I blamed him for the death of my father just because he was a Coordinator. I even used him to get revenge for me. I learned fast that doing that won't bring back my father...Regardless, before you took me away at Alaska, I realized something. I was a natural and he was a coordinator, and I couldn't stop thinking about him."

Rau was getting tired of this conversation, "Your point being?" Fllay yelled as loud as she could, "HUMANS ARE HUMANS NO MATTER WHAT. AND I LOVE KIRA YAMATO!" These words really stunned Kira, and made Rau grit his teeth.

"I should have killed you back then when I had the chance...you're more trouble than I thought you would be," Rau said as he fired the rest of his dragoons full blast, Kira was having immense trouble dodging now, he brought out his double beam sabers and tried to deflect some of the shots as well. Suddenly, a shot hit the Freedom, then another and another; however, it was still intact. Rau was beside himself now, he thought to himself, "The Freedom is invincible now?" The beam coating from Murdock had worked.

Kira took this chance to bring out his double Lupis rifles as he said, "Rau, you have done so much harm to humans over the past year, you've even hurt and taken Fllay away; but above all else, you have toyed with the people who trusted you. Because of that, I will be the one to set you straight. Prepare yourself Rau Le Crueset!"

**What a chapter! Only took me a couple of days to go through it. When I get the urge, my writing flows. Looks like Yzak and Shiho are safe with Athrun helping them out. While watching Kira fight Rau in the anime, I noticed a spot where Rau made him hesitate. It was a prime moment for Fllay to shine. Next chapter is the final battle, and the end of Genesis. Read and Review please.**


	9. It's Our World

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Fllay's Decision

By Kuwabara99

Chapter 9: It's Our World

Athrun stared in disbelief at the message that came from the Freedom. "He wants us to do that to Genesis? Man...I thought my plan would have been better, but wow..." he said with a surprised tone. Athrun got on top of the Archangel as it moved toward the opening to the core of the superweapon. Cagalli had already docked with the warship and was helping Yzak and Shiho out of their battered machines.

Once they had exited their cockpits, Shiho walked up to Yzak with a downcast face. She believed that she had failed him and their squad for leaving the battlefield to take on the Providence. "Captain..." she began, taking a deep breath. "I am deeply sorry for my actions. I left the battlefield to check on that mobile suit and was unable to do anything," she said.

Yzak on the other hand believed differently as he said, "No need to apologize. You were able to keep Crueset away from the Eternal long enough for me and the others to arrive. I actually commend you for your actions. You have brought honor to the Joule Squad and to your captain."

Shiho looked at him with wide eyes and exclaimed, "Oh thank you captain! I am so relieved to hear that from you." Shiho began to cry a little from the praise he gave her. Yzak saw this and walked up to her. "Hey...let's not cry over this. I know it was tough, but we got through it. You fought well and deserve a lot of credi..." Yzak started, but was locked in an embrace from her. Yzak was stunned at her boldness in their moment of relief.

Shiho broke the hug and said, "I'm sorry sir, that was above my station to do that. Please forgive me." Yzak shook his head and said, "No, I was just surprised you did that. It's okay, we went through such an ordeal, that I welcome it. Come here Shiho," he said as he beckoned her to embrace him again. This time he pulled her over and gave her the tightest hug he could give her, before doing something he never thought he'd ever do. He gave her a kiss on the lips that made her melt.

"Ahem..." Cagalli said while tapping her foot. Both broke the embrace while blushing hard. "The captain wants you on the bridge Yzak. She didn't sound very happy," she said. Yzak nodded and realized he had taken the Strike without permission. This wasn't going to be pretty. Regardless, Shiho stayed by his side on the way there.

After minutes of huffing and puffing, Captain Ramius finally composed herself. "I hope you understand the repercussions of taking the Strike without permission. You aren't even a part of this crew or military. If you were, I'd probably slap you and demote you for it," she said.

"I understand your anger over this. I had no choice but to hurry, otherwise I would have lost my squad member here. I am truly sorry for my actions and will not do this again," Yzak said. Ramius just sighed and said, "Very well, we're almost to the end anyway. Charge the Lohengrin now officer."

**Mirror Of Genesis**

The Freedom had chased the Providence all over the exterior of Genesis until they had reached the new mirror in place for the next shot. That shot was now aimed at Earth, and time was running out for everyone. Kira was getting frustrated due to Rau's game of hide and seek inside the mirror. Rau did not dare to use his dragoons in this area. He didn't want to ruin his favorite doomsday weapon, so he planned ambush attacks with his beam saber when he could.

"Dammit! I can't seem to get a clean shot at him. The lattice-work of this mirror makes it hard to target and seems to be coated with anti-beam charges," Kira said while firing another shot that missed. Fllay noticed this too and wondered the best solution for it.

"Why don't you just cut your way through with your beam saber? This mirror is part of the weapon right? Kill two birds with one stone. Stop the next shot while getting closer to him," Fllay said.

Kira pondered this idea from Fllay and a big grin came upon his face. "Thanks Fllay, way to give me a heads up on the situation. It's time to really piss off Rau now," he said as he put away his beam rifles and brought out his dual beam sabers, slashing his way toward Rau.

Rau was enjoying his game of hide and seek as the weapon would fire soon, but that enjoyment soon became intense anger as he saw Kira slashing through the mirror to get to him. His weapon was being stopped without even blowing up Genesis. Without the mirror, the initial blast would just go through space until it cooled into nothing before hitting Earth.

At this point the mirror was a moot point. Rau changed his tactics and zoomed away from the mirror, the service tunnel to the core, the most vulnerable spot was obvious now. Once he zoomed around to that point, he stopped in utter shock. The Archangel and Dominion were within range of the door, both warships side by side in a way they could fire their Lohengrin through the door.

**The Core**

"Dammit! Not now! Not this way! It must not end!" Rau screamed as he brought his remaining dragoons to bear as he positioned himself between the hatch and the warships. It was at this moment that Kira flew over to the Archangel and stood side by side with Athrun in the Justice. Just seeing them together in Zaft machines made him queasy. At the start of this conflict, Rau had both friends at each other's throats. His plan for them to destroy each other had failed and now they were set to stop him entirely.

"Athrun Zala, as a commander of Zaft, I order you to stop pursuing Genesis and to capture the Freedom as your father had ordered. Siding with Naturals is not in your best interest! They have attacked your homeland and brought nukes upon us again." Rau said.

At this, Athrun began to chuckle, and it evolved into resounding laughter. "Oh please Crueset, it's too late to be spouting orders at this time and place. Father is dead, this hatred is dead. Just give it up commander, this weapon shouldn't exist. Father just wanted revenge for my mother's death and used that as an excuse to kill all Naturals. As for your command to capture my best friend… I think I'll decline your offer. I won't betray him anymore like you wanted me to."

Rau was absolutely livid now and decided to blast them all for getting in his way. The destruction of humanity was his dream, and they wanted to shatter that. However, in preparing to fire all his weapons, he hadn't noticed a warship had gotten so close that, he didn't have time for anything. The Eternal made a silent run toward the side hatch and made a decision on the fly; once Lacus saw Rau blocking the entrance, she ordered the Eternal to ram the Providence out of the way.

"Goddamn bitch! Nooooooo!" Rau cried as his machine was pushed out of the way from the entrance. His next moments were of sheer horror. The Freedom and Justice had all their weapons to bear in Hi-Mat mode, ready to blast the hatch down.

"Ready Athrun?" Kira said as he prepped his Hi-Mat. "I'm ready Kira. Let's end this" Athrun said as he did the same. Fllay smiled as this unfolded and said, "Good luck Kira, save the world for all of us." Kira responded with, "As you wish Fllay."

The Freedom and Justice fired all their weapons at the hatch to the core of Genesis. The door had shattered entirely. Natarle and Murrue took this chance to call upon their trump cards, both said in unison, "Fire the Lohengrin!" Both ships fired their massive beams of destruction through the shaft, causing huge explosions inside Genesis. Both the Archangel and Dominion began to veer backward to avoid the final explosion.

Rau was dumbfounded as he watched the superweapon explode in a brilliant flash of light. His dreams were over, and it was all thanks to Lacus Clyne. The one female of Zaft that he thought he had respected for her songs of hope. Now those songs were like despair to his dream.

Once the Eternal came to a full stop, Rau got the Providence repositioned above the bridge of the Eternal. If he couldn't live his dream, she wouldn't either! Rau began his barrage on the warship starting with the weapons and targeting the damaged sections. He wanted her to suffer for this.

As soon as Rau aimed his final shots at the bridge however, he lost a dragoon. Then another, and another. The Freedom had swooped in and gave a final Hi-Mat blast that destroyed the last of his dragoons. The Providence was practically naked now with only his beam saber arm left. Rau was about to use that, but before he could bring it around it was sliced off from one of Athrun's beam boomerangs. This was it, he had been utterly beaten.

Kira took this time to contact him. "Rau Le Crueset, surrender and come peacefully. This war is over and you are unable to battle. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Rau scoffed at this and yelled back, "Kira Yamato, you have ruined everything I have worked for! This will not be the end of it. I will kill you and all of your friends. Just you wait!" Rau zoomed out into open space. Kira was readying for pursuit, but Athrun stopped him. "He's not worth it KIra, let his madness drown in the cold of space." he said.

Kira answered his friend back with, "I suppose you're right Athrun, let him think about what he's done for a while. Besides, we just saved the Earth. I think a little R & R is earned for the deed."

"That's right, you're a hero. My hero, Kira Yamato..." Fllay said as she gave him a hug. Kira was blushing so hard at that moment, he would not have let the moment to end if not for Athrun prodding him to return already. Kira complied and they both headed back to the Archangel.

**Another great chapter in the books. Pretty much wrote 75% of it in one night. Genesis is no more and the heroes are heading back. Next chapter we will have the ceasefire agreement and plenty of celebration. Look forward to more fun. This is only the beginning of Fllay's new life. Read and review please.**


	10. The Journey

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Fllay's Decision

By Kuwabara99

Chapter 10: The Journey

**C.E. 71. September 27**

At that very moment, the first Bloody Valentine War was over. The 2nd Battle of Jachin Due resulted in the destuction of half the Earth Alliance Fleet, the Lunar Base, and the nuclear stockpile, while Zaft had lost Boaz and Jachin Due along with the superweapon Genesis.

Thanks to the Three Ships Alliance, the radical leaders of Zaft, Blue Cosmos, and mad commander Rau le Crueset were stopped from destroying the Earth and the Plants. On this day however, there was very little rejoicing on both sides. Recovery was what this day was about as both military sides were rescuing lost soldiers and repairing all the damage that was caused.

Meanwhile, both the Justice and Freedom had returned to the Archangel. Everyone waited for them to finish docking procedures before entering the bay. Down came Athrun from the Justice, greeted by his friends Yzak and Dearka along with some cheers from the crew.

Then Kira came down the zipcord, with Fllay held by one arm as he descended to the floor. Huge roars of cheering echoed the room as the crew of the Archangel surrounded them. They both took off their helments and were in awe of the attention they were getting.

Athrun looked over at them and smiled, finally understanding why Kira was so adamant at protecting his friends. Having friends to protect can make you do amazing things. Back on Orb, he learned to do that when having to save Kira from the druggie trio. Athrun began to wonder who this red-haired girl was, she had exited the cockpit with him and he seemed rather close to her. Athrun took this chance to find out as he walked up to them.

Kira noticed his friend coming over and met him halfway, shaking his hand and smiling. "We did it Athrun, the war is over," he said. Athrun smiled back and said, "Indeed it is. It looks like a lot of change is going to come from now on. Tell me though, who is this girl that you carried down from the Freedom?"

Kira realized what he was asking and chuckled. "I'm sorry Athrun, I forgot to mention with all this attention we've been getting. This is Fllay Allster- the girl whose voice you heard a few months ago back at Mendel. As far back as Heliopolis, we've known each other through many instances, so this story will take quite a while to tell. First off, while learning at Heliopolis technical school, I've always had a crush on Fllay and was always looking at her during classes," he said.

On hearing that, Fllay's face went a bright red- she had never known that he had paid that much attention toward her while they were living there. She thought back to those times and remembered that he was always quiet and smiled whenever she looked his way.

Kira then spoke up again, "After that, when the colony was attacked by Zaft, I was able to retrieve the broken lifeboat with Orb citizens and Fllay inside and she surprised me with a big hug in midair. At that point I thought my luck had changed. Protecting her and my friends were my top priortiy while on the Archangel."

"Then something happened on the way to Earth. The Earth Forces sent their advance fleet to escort us to the 8th Fleet group, but Zaft sent their forces to intercept them before we could meet up. Fllay's father was in the flagship of the group and she asked me to protect him, but once I got out there I had no way of getting to the ship because you had decided to fight me. The GINNS were able to weaken the ship while the Vesalius finished it off," Kira said in a sad tone.

Athrun remembered back to that fight and looked down. "I had no idea you were fighting that hard back then for someone...I was so preoccupied with how the Archangel used Lacus, that I didn't see your reasoning for staying with your friends. I am truly sorry for those events Kira," he said.

Kira nodded and said, "It's all right Athrun. The result of these events really brought me a backlash from Fllay here, but it started a chain reaction for me to protect this ship even more fiercely and I became determined to protect everyone at least until the time we got to the fleet. Once we arrived there I was set on leaving the Archangel with the Orb civilians, but I found out my friends were staying because Fllay wanted to join the Earth Alliance. At the last minute, I decided I wouldn't abandon Fllay and the others to future attacks by Zaft, so I stayed."

Kira then said, "When I went to the changing room near the dock, I saw Fllay in the room, and she hugged me for staying. At that time, I noticed that she planned on taking the Strike out cause I wasn't around and I decided that I would fly it for the both of us. She gave me my first kiss that moment and I felt like I could do anything. That is, until Yzak here took out that Orb shuttle, which knocked me off course and made us end up in Africa."

Yzak looked down at hearing this but listened on as Kira spoke more, "I was so distraught from losing those Orb citizens that I broke down in my room. Fllay came to me and did all she could to calm me down. It was then that she and I shared our first night together. It was an important moment for me because the Desert Tiger sent his forces to attack that very morning and I went out there more determined than ever to protect the Archangel. If not for Fllay, I probably would have failed in this act." Fllay smiled despite her blushing from recalling his words of that night. Everyone else was in shock, mostly Athrun from hearing of this.

"After getting past Morassim in the Indian ocean we made it to Orb, and once there I was so engrossed with working on the Natural OS for the Astray units that I forgot that I had Fllay as well. She urged me to see my parents, which were actually my aunt and uncle. However, I didn't care to because I believed that they made me a Coordinator for reasons I couldn't understand. Fllay thought I didn't want to see them because I pitied her for not having a family to see, which led to me making the worst mistake of my life. I told her that our relationship was a mistake. She cried against my chest and left the room. I felt so guilty at that moment," Kira said. Fllay came over and rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Thanks Fllay," Kira smiled at her before continuing, "Once we left Orb the fighting with the Crueset team intensified and near the Marshall Islands I destroyed the Blitz, which was trying to protect Athrun. Before my last sortie on the Archangel, Fllay wished to speak to me- I told her to wait till later. I had no idea that later would be months away. Our next meeting, the fighting was the toughest of all. Athrun was fighting me tooth and nail until my friend Tolle tried to help in a skygrasper. Athrun tossed his shield at the plane, destroying it and putting me in a fit of rage. We tore at each other until he blew up the Strike with the Aegis self-destruct. I was found injured badly and taken to the Plants by Reverand Malchio. Thats when Lacus gave me the Freedom to return to Earth," Kira said.

Fllay responded to him with, "Alright Kira, I'll take the story from here." Kira nodded and let her continue. "I was so shocked when I found out Kira was missing or even dead and then things got worse onboard. I almost killed Dearka because of my loss and once we got to Alaska I was to be transferred away with Natarle and Mu. Before that, however I was kidnapped by Rau le Crueset and things got very hectic for me while I was in captivity. I even had a chance to shoot Rau at one point, but he told me that the Zaft officers would kill me if I did so and told me that I was on borrowed time because he got me out of Alaska before the Cyclops System went off."

Fllay sighed at this point and continued. "He made me watched the Battle of Panama, which was a horrible experience. So much loss of life and I could do nothing but watch. After a while, the Battle of Orb occured and around that point I was taken to space by him. He planned to attack the Eternal near Mendel and send me back to the Earth Alliance under Azrael's command. Thats when I heard Kira's voice again and rejoiced to know he was alive- I had hoped to see him again, but didn't expect it to happen this way. In the end, things worked out for the both of us, so I'm very glad to be safe back here with him..." she said as she put an arm around his waist.

Kira blushed at this and said, "Well then...thats how it all happened everyone. Anyway, I have something for you to give to Lacus." He pulled out a silver ring on a necklace he had around his neck and put it in Athrun's hand. "It came in handy for the last battle. Please thank her for me if you will, and tell her I'm sorry I couldn't do this in person. I'm rather tired from all this." he said.

Athrun smiled and said, "All right Kira, I shall take this back to her for you. I plan to return to Zaft anyway. Tell Cagalli I'm sorry since I must atone for my father in some way. Take good care of Fllay and your friends here Kira. I wish you the best of luck until we meet again. Where are you guys heading now?"

Murrue spoke up at this, "We are heading to Ame-no-Mihashira to pick up the Orb refugees and then return to Orb for a rebuild. Maybe you could visit sometime before a peace treaty is made?" Athrun nodded in affirmation and said, "Sounds like a plan. Take care everyone." He waved to them as Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, and himself headed off.

As Kira waved goodbye, he yawned a bit and said, "Request permission for some rest captain?" Murrue nodded his assent and replied, "Of course Kira, you deserve it. Take as much rest as you need until I call for you." Kira smiled as he headed for his room with Fllay in tow.

Once they entered the room, the both of them looked at the main bed of the room for what seemed the longest time until Fllay spoke up, "This is where it began...the point of no return." Kira plopped himself down on the bed and sighed in content as he replied, "Now we return to this point with a new purpose Fllay. Now that the war is over, theres so much to do."

Fllay giggled as she got out of her officer uniform down to her underwear as she said, "You're right Kira, Orb needs to be rebuilt with our help." Kira went bright red and replied, "What are you doing...Fllay?" She smiled at him and said, "Getting ready for bed silly. You should too, we've been awake for so long." Kira nodded and got out of his clothes as well. The both of them got into bed and lay there for a while. "Kira, why did you return that ring? It seemed like a good luck charm from Lacus," Fllay said.

Kira replied, "I had to return it because I didn't need it anymore. You are my good luck charm now Fllay, and I didn't want any friction between us as we have just gotten back together. I really don't want to lose you again Fllay, you're my whole world now..."

Fllay blushed at this and gave him as deep a kiss as she could. "Oh Kira...you're my whole world as well. I promise to do everything right in front of everyone this time. This will become a whole new journey for the both of us," she said. Kira smirked and said, "I believe that too, this is only the start for us." The both of them lay there in each other's arms and slept the best sleep they had ever had.

**That was quite the chapter. Retelling their journey wasn't very easy, but I knew most of it by heart. Like I mentioned, this is only the beginning for our couple. Theres much to do before the Destiny time frame, and many changes will happen. Athrun staying in Zaft and Lacus joining the council early will be some of those changes. Look forward to the next chapter as the Archangel gets to Ame-no Mihashira to pick up Orb refugees. Read and Review Please.**


	11. Truths Revealed

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Fllay's Decision

By Kuwabara99

Chapter 11: Truths Revealed

Fllay awoke from the best sleep she'd had in months to a pitch black room and a slight feeling of loneliness. She felt around the bed and couldn't feel Kira anywhere. "Kira?" she asked, and hoping for an answer, but none came. She believed he'd gotten out of bed and went on to his usual duties, and turned over to attempt to go back to sleep. Just as she started to dose, however the door opened and the light came on, with Kira walking in and noticing Fllay awake from her long slumber.

"Hey there Fllay, sleep well?" Kira asked with a smile. Fllay nodded and stretched a bit, yawning loudly as she said, "What time is it Kira, how long was I out?" Kira started to use the computer terminal as he replied, "Its 1800 hours, so you slept about 10 hours." Fllay's eyes went wide at the number and started to get dressed. "Relax Fllay, the captain hasn't assigned you anything yet, though she would like you to come to the bridge when you are ready. A few things happened while we slept, so be ready for them," Kira said.

After they got dressed and shared a brief lunch, the two of them made their way to the bridge. When they got there, Fllay was surprised to see a very small staff working this shift. The captain had let most of the bridge staff get rest for this long journey to Ame-no-Mihashira, though the one thing Fllay did notice was a new person at the helm- Sai wearing a white officer uniform.

Murrue sat up from the command chair and acknowledged the two with a salute, which they followed up with as well. "Good to see you up and around Fllay, we had quite the change on the bridge as you can see. Ensign Arnold Neumann has transferred to the Dominion to become Captain Natarle's new helmsman. I have chosen Crewman Argyle to take his position at helm with the new rank of Petty Officer First Class," Murrue said.

After hearing this Fllay went over to Sai and smiled "Congratulations Sai, I'm so happy for you." she said, "You've come a long way in a year." This made him blush and he replied, "Ah shucks Fllay, thanks for the praise. I hope to do my best in my new position, though I never thought I'd have a career in the military going past the end of the war."

"That's something else Sai, I myself have been thinking of it as well..." Fllay replied. She then turned to the captain and asked, "When it's time, what position will I take captain?" Murrue looked over to her and said, "Well, Natarle has told me that you were the communications officer on the Dominion, plus Sai has moved from that spot to the helm, so I believe you can take the communications position on the Archangel as well."

"Oh thank you captain! I will make sure that I follow this up to the best of my ability," Fllay said. Just then, a message came on the screen. Ledonir Kisaka appeared and spoke, "Hello captain, I see you all are doing well over there, I have a request from Lady Cagalli."

"What would that be?" Murrue replied. Kisaka gave a long sigh and said, "She wants Kira to come over and talk with her, she's not in the best of moods..." They could all hear a "hey!" in the background that was obviously Cagalli. Kira looked up at the screen "I will come, I plan to stay over at least till the station." He replied, before turning back to Murrue. "Is that ok captain?" Murrue nodded, "That's fine by me, take all the time you need. You can go as well Fllay, we won't need you here till we finish our business at the station anyway," the captain finished.

Fllay nodded at this and followed Kira into the elevator down to the launch bay. Once they got on their suits and were ready to go, Fllay asked Kira a few questions. "Kira, why are you staying over there? Is Cagalli that important to you?" Kira was startled by this question and replied, "Uh...you could say that. I mean...she isn't my girlfriend of course because you are the one I have chosen. I'll just say, you will find out soon why I care so much for her." Fllay looked concerned and said, "If you say so Kira..."

Kira and Fllay launched in the Freedom and made it quickly to the Kusanagi. "Flying in this machine never gets old." Fllay said as she and Kira got out of the Gundam. Once they disembarked, they saw Kisaka and Cagalli walk in. "Welcome to the Kusanagi you two, I hope your stay is a good one, " Kisaka said. Kira and Fllay both shook his hand and gave their thanks. Kisaka then gave a nod to Cagalli and went back to the bridge.

"This way," Cagalli said as she led them to the lounge room, which was a rather spacious room with plenty of chairs, sofas, and a few computer terminals along the wall. "Make yourselves at home, we have plenty to discuss," Cagalli said. Kira and Fllay sat down in a couple chairs and tried to relax a bit.

Cagalli had begun pacing in front of them, making Kira and Fllay concerned about her state of mind before she turned to Kira, pointing fiercely. "What the heck is up with Athrun?! Why did he leave right after the battle?" She exclaimed, frustration evident in her voice. "You saw him before he left, surely you can tell me something!" Kira was taken aback by his sister's commanding tone, causing a note of hesitation in his reply. "Well Cagalli...he did leave me a message to give you. Athrun says he is sorry and that he will be working with Zaft to atone for his father's actions. He wants to help Lacus push for better relations with the Earth Alliance." This response made Cagalli go wide-eyed with an open mouth. She felt very distraught at his actions because he didn't talk to her first. Cagalli yelled, "That jerk! After all he did for me...he just steps out of the picture by his guilt! Why didn't you tell him to see me Kira? Just taking a message from him is pretty low even for you..."

Fllay stood up and yelled back, "What is with you?! Berating Kira for bringing you a simple message from his friend?! The world doesn't revolve around your feelings! Even I had to learn that... How can you call yourself Kira's friend if you throw this back at him? Answer me that!"

Kira put a hand on Fllay's shoulder and said, "It's okay Fllay... I I deserve her words and should have tried harder for her. Like I said before, there's a reason I care about her more than a friend. The truth is...she's my sister." Fllay gasped and was in total shock at the revelation from the moments she saw Cagalli before. Fllay's jealousy of her around Kira blinded her from the obvious. "I...I had no idea...how is this possible? Fllay said.

Cagalli spoke up, "It's quite the long story Fllay; however, I have one more question for Kira. Why aren't you with Lacus? I thought you two were close." Kira looked down and said, "Well...we were close...but, I ran into Fllay again after so long and I wanted to reconcile with her. When I broke up with her I didn't consider her feelings of being alone and pitied. I blame myself for not really listening to her when she wanted me to visit my parents and I believe I betrayed her trust at that point. After I found out that she transferred away I thought she was in a safe place, but when I saw her taken by the Dominion I wanted to save her more than anything. At this point Cagalli, she is now my girlfriend again."

Cagalli scoffed at this and said, "Girlfriend? After all she put you through? She even tried to sell out Lacus when her father was killed! How can you still look her in the eye and say that clearly? She used you!" Fllay was about to say something but Kira put a hand up and said, "All of that may be true...but I am just as responsible for her actions. I failed to protect her father because I was locked up on fighting my best friend Athrun. I didn't try harder for her and deserved the backlash it caused. When I had doubts about staying with my friends, she took it upon herself to keep the group together by joining the Earth Alliance. To top it all off Cagalli, I had a crush on her at Heliopolis..."

Cagalli sighed and said, "Fine...have it your way Kira, I'm gonna clear my head. You two just relax till we make it to the station." Cagalli walked out of the room while the two of them looked on. "That went rather well..." Fllay said. Kira chuckled and said, "No kidding, I thought she was gonna tear up the room there." The both of them laughed out loud, gave each other a hug, and sat there watching the stars go by.

Whew, that chapter was the hardest to write. Plenty of writers block, work issues, and hockey games in the way. It also was hard because battles are so much easier to think of than peaceful stuff. Anyway, sorry for the delay. Enjoy, read, and review.


	12. Plans Within Plans

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Fllay's Decision

By Kuwabara99

Chapter 12: Plans Within Plans

Two days had passed since Rau le Crueset had been locked in an epic battle between the Earth Alliance and Zaft forces. What he had wanted most was for both sides to eradicate each other, leaving him to revel in the bloodshed, only to see those desires had come to naught after a third force entered the fray to stop both sides from fighting. The Three Ships Alliance, comprising of Earth Alliance, Zaft, and Orb battleships in unison, formed the core of a force that stood in the way of this war and Rau's ideals. Thanks to them, Rau sat in a weaponless husk of a mobile suit in the depths of space.

"So that's it..." Rau sighed as he tossed aside his last ration bar and watched it float away. Commander Crueset had avoided returning to Zaft bases considering most of his allies were captured or killed by the moderate groups who were opposed to Patrick Zala. There was one other person he could turn to, however death would be preferable to that. "Nothing left for me to do but to die I suppose," Rau thought as he took his last telomere pill, the only thing slowing his from rapid aging. With his pills and food gone there was nothing to do but accept the inevitable, even his water supply was almost dry.

Suddenly the alarm klaxon went off and startled Rau from his thoughts. He was shocked to see a very large spaceship in front of him via mirage colloid. The ship was twice the size of a normal battleship or transport with a large booster array in the back for deep space transport. Shortly after the ship's appearance Rau noticed a coded message on his communication screen telling him to dock with the ship and that a friend would meet him. Once the Providence finished docking, Rau emerged from of the cockpit and used the zip cord to descend. By the time he made it to the floor, a door opened at the side of the bay, revealing a tall man with brown eyes and long flowing dark hair, a man Rau immediately recognized. He gave a long sigh.

"Why the long face, Rau? I expected you to be glad to see me again, especially after what you've been through." the man said, smiling. Rau glared at him and said, "Easy for you to say...you haven't been caged by military restrictions like I have. I've been through hell this past week thanks to that Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato. If it wasn't for them I would've...urgh!" Rau groaned as he fell to the floor clutching his throat. The man with the dark hair knew about this symptom and helped move him to the sick bay where he pulled a capsule of pills and made Rau take them slowly. After a few minutes, Rau's breathing calmed as he drank some water.

The man with the dark hair said, "That was a close one, Rau. You seemed to have been long overdue on your medication schedule. Shall I assume that you ran out?" Rau took a deep breath and said, "Yes I did run out of my pills considering I had nowhere to turn to after my actions. I had resigned myself to death until you showed up...Gilbert Durandal." The man with the dark hair was Gilbert Durandal, a scientist involved with the experiments of Dr. Ulen Hibiki in creating the perfect Coordinator- being able to choose the characteristics of each child including: hair color, eye color and even specific skills. Durandal's immediate work was in the creating of clones due to the funding of Al da Flaga, the father of Mu la Flaga. Rau le Crueset was a clone of Al da Flaga; however, all clones had a defect called short telomeres. This defect caused Rau and other clones to age quickly compared to normal humans. Gilbert was still in the process of working toward solving this problem, which made Rau a prime subject.

"I'm gonna run a few tests to see how far along your aging has gone," Durandal said as he drew a sample of blood from Rau's arm before departing. Rau waited for at least twenty minutes until Durandal returned with the results. "I'm afraid this is not good news...your aging is starting to speed up ever since your last few doses and your withdrawal symptoms also indicate this," Durandal said. Rau chuckled and said, "It figures it would come down to this for me. How long do I have before my body breaks down?" Durandal looked over his notes and looked Rau straight in the eyes and said, "At least two to three months, but my research isn't even close to solving this. I have one option left for you in delaying this process...cryostasis."

"Freezing the body huh?" Rau pondered it for a moment, before nodding. "That seems acceptable given the situation. How long do you think it will take for your research?" Durandal smiled at Rau's compliance and said, "I think I can figure out the gene sequences in perhaps a year, then come up with a solution within two to three. This ship is headed to the colony on Mars, which has the largest cryostasis lab and my Destiny Project in the works as well."

"Didn't you have aspirations to be on the council?" Rau asked. Durandal laughed and said, "Yes of course, but there will be time for that and this is a more pressing issue to deal with. I shall take at least a year on Mars to further my research for you." A memory flickered into Rau's mind when Durandal mentioned research. "What about Rey? Weren't you taking care of him?" he asked. Durandal smirked and said, "No worries, he is in good hands now. I sent him off to the Zaft military academy. He wants to follow in your footsteps and he was quite insistent about it."

Rau smiled from hearing this as he was quite fond of Rey, his own clone. "Thank you Gil, I appreciate all you've done for Rey and myself, however I wish to discuss things for you to keep an eye on while I am frozen," he said. Durandal gave a serious expression and said, "Go on." Rau cleared his throat and began, "My plans alongside Patrick Zala were to defeat the Earth Alliance and create a new rule for Coordinators. Those plans were crushed thanks to Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne, who joined the forces of Zaft, Orb, and the Earth Alliance to stop the war. I want you to keep an eye on those two and a few others."

Durandal listened intently to Rau's request and considered it and responded after careful thought, "Quite the predicament for you Commander Crueset; even with your elite abilities, you were unable to complete this plan. Sigel Clyne's daughter was quite the obstacle along with this Kira. The name Kira sounds familiar...tell me about him."

Rau scoffed at that name and said, "That boy has caused me nothing but trouble the past year. Ever since Heliopolis fell apart, this boy has piloted the Strike alongside the Legged Ship. He has pushed back my team countless times, through every encounter. That is, until the Marshall Islands when Athrun destroyed the Strike. Unfortunately the boy survived and was healed by Lacus Clyne, who gave him the Freedom to further block my plans all the way to Jachin Due."

"It sounds like he was quite the thorn in your side. The name seems so familiar to me, though..." Durandal said. Rau coughed and said, "That's because he is the child of reckoning...the Ultimate Coordinator. He is the child of Ulen Hibiki, the scientist who perfected the process of making Coordinators. Durandal looked surprised when hearing this. "I see...I knew Dr. Hibiki during the cloning research." Durandal said, "So his son was Kira from Heliopolis. Very unfortunate considering how useful he could have been if Zaft had gotten to him first."

Rau nodded and said, "Athrun had tried to convert him during the war, but Kira had already lived with Orb citizens enough to be friends with Naturals at the technical college. Once they got the Legged Ship out of the colony, they all became volunteers of the Earth Alliance. Athrun told me that his friend Kira was piloting the Strike to protect his friends."

"Friends, huh? That seems like a plausible enough reason, however I suspect something deeper that just that. Do you know what that was?" Durandal inquired. Rau gritted his teeth at the question and he answered, "The reason for that is his infatuation for one of the Natural girls he met on Heliopolis. The name of this girl will probably shock you a bit… Fllay Allster." Durandal chuckled and said, "That is quite the name there. The daughter of the late Vice Minister, George Allster, who I read was killed in an attack from your team. That was before Lacus Clyne was returned to Zaft from the Archangel. Anything further involving her that I should know?"

"Yes indeed," Rau said while munching on some rations and continued, "When Operation Spitbreak came about, I snuck around the JOSH-A base and found a scared girl pointing a gun at me after I learned the base was going to blow. She was hesitant to shoot me because I sounded like her late father,which gave me the chance to knock her cold and escape the base with her. She was afraid at first, but I got her accustomed to life as a Zaft forces member until I used her to deliver my plan across to Azrael's Legged Ship to further the war along. Once the battles shifted to Boaz and Jachin Due, apparently she returned to the front as an Earth Alliance member."

Durandal paced the room a bit to register all this and said, "So what were you going to do if you saw her again while knowing that her and Kira were an item?" Rau smirked and said, "I planned to kill her right in front of him. I wanted to show him how helpless he could be despite being the Ultimate Coordinator. The problem was that she was still on the opposite Legged Ship; the Dominion at the time, making it difficult to target her when both Legged Ships were attacking me at once. That's when Kira Yamato swooped in to stop me; I blew up his METEOR unit and was just about to kill Fllay while she was on the bridge, but that damn Mu la Flaga destroyed the Dragoon I was using to target her. I tried to protect GENESIS from Kira and Athrun, but that bitch...Lacus Clyne rammed the Eternal into my Providence and here I am now..."

"So you want me to keep an eye on Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, and Fllay Allster? I can see the potential they possess from what you've told me," Durandal said. Rau nodded and said, "Yes… try not to kill them though, unless you truly need to. I want the pleasure of ripping them apart for myself..." Durandal agreed with this and said, "I shall keep tabs on them for you then. Let's get you in the cryo chamber soon. I don't want your condition to worsen any more than it already has, "Durandal said as he led Rau to the room filled with cryo chambers. Once he got Rau to lay down in a cryo tube, Rau said, "I feel tired...I really need this my friend. I hope your research bears fruit Gil." Durandal smiled as he closed the compartment and turned on the machine. "I hope so as well my dear friend...I hope so."

That took me a long time to write. My motivation was very low over the summer. Plus I had conventions to go to. Got to meet the voices of Kira and Fllay: Matt Hill and Tabitha St. Germain. All my Seed sets got signed by them^^ Tabitha was glad I liked Fllay the most, said that even though she died, she looked beautiful on her way out. Matt was surprised Fllay was my favorite. He said, "Well...she is hot" lol. I have been writing more at work lately when I find the time. I have 2 more chapters ready to type up, so they won't be too long. Read and review please.


	13. The Lifeblood of Orb

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Fllay's Decision

By Kuwabara99

Chapter 13: The Lifeblood of Orb

Two weeks had passed since the Second Battle of Jachin Due and the Archangel was finally nearing its first destination: Ame-no-Mihashira (August Pillar of Heaven). This was a space station that was the final refuge for the people of Orb since Heliopolis was trashed and Orb itself was in ruins.

"We're now within range of the station Miss Cagalli," Commander Ledonir Kisaka reported, "I've sent our designation over to them and we should get a response shortly." Cagalli nodded his way and waited for the station to respond.

To her surprise, the station sent out a multitude of Astray units in response, though she noticed they were not the normal orange and white, but painted a purple and black hue. That they passed the Kusanagi by virtually unnoticed to move toward the Archangel puzzled her, but she gathered herself in time to see Kira moving toward the elevator. Cagalli stopped him with a raised hand and called over the communication handset.

"This is Cagalli Yula Athha of the warship Kusanagi. Stop all hostile intentions toward the Archangel at once! That ship was integral to ending the war between the Earth Alliance and Zaft, and it also contains actual Orb citizens onboard, " she stated with urgency.

The Astray units stopped moving in response to her call, but kept a tight perimeter around the Archangel. The Kusanagi recieved a communication from the station just then, which Kisaka put on the main viewscreen. The face that appeared on it made Kisaka frown and Cagalli's skin crawl. "I should've known you would grace our presence...Rondo Ghina Sahaku, " Cagalli said with disgust.

The person onscreen gave a cackle and said, "Tsk tsk Cagalli, you are as stubborn and naive as your father. You forget that Ghina had a twin sister named Mina, whom you see before you now. I have no qualms allowing the Kusanagi to dock, but why should I allow this Earth Alliance ship? We gave them help building that ship and those mobile suits and yet the thanks for it was our own nation of Orb being invaded and reduced to ruins, " Mina said with an angry look.

Cagalli gritted her teeth as she had a hard time countering that point. Just as she was about to respond, another face appeared on the viewscreen. Captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel answered Mina's reply, "I will explain this one Cagalli. I am Captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel and the reason why we should dock is simple- the man who started up the G-Project was Admiral Lewis Halburton, my mentor of sorts considering I was in charge of maintaining each new machine. My ship has always followed his doctrine and has never followed the top brass in terms of their extermination ideals. It was Azrael and his forces who attacked Orb, we helped defend it."

Mina considered the captain's side for a moment before replying, "Well...that is definitely worth knowing. You may proceed to docking ring four. Welcome to Ame-no-Mihashira Captain Ramius. I look forward to meeting you." Murrue smiled and said, "Thank you for the invite Miss Sahaku. I also look forward to meeting you as well as helping the Orb citizens you have here." Mina gave a nod and called back the Astrays that were surrounding the Archangel. Both the Archangel and the Kusanagi proceeded to dock at the station.

When both ships finished docking, Mina was there to greet Captain Ramius while Cagalli and Commander Kisaka came over as well. "Once again welcome to my station Captain Ramius. I do hope your stay will be a pleasant one. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask and I will do my best to accommodate you, " Mina said.

Murrue smiled and said, "Thank you Miss Mina. Aside from the Strike needing a rebuild, I think a little R&R is in order before we follow on Cagalli's plan to relocate the Orb refugees back to the homeland to rebuild it. I plan to help with that using our mobile suits."

"A Splendid idea!" Mina responded with enthusiasm. Murrue led her up to the Archangel with Kisaka and Cagalli in tow. Once she was shown the regular areas, she was taken up to the bridge. "I gotta hand it to the Earth Alliance...they know how to make the interior of a ship look good, " Mina said. The officers on the bridge stood at attention and gave a salute. Mina acknowledged them with a nod and walked around the bridge while admiring the handiwork of Orb and Earth Alliance systems.

Murrue felt proud from the praise Mina was giving and decided to fill her in on the news of the progress for the Earth Alliance. "This isn't the only Archangel class ship out there. There is a sister ship called the Dominion, which was my XO's ship to command. Unfortunately it was led by Azrael in attacking the Plants. On a stroke of luck, she was able to take back control and sent him packing. The ship has the same exact systems, but is a greyish color on the outside, " she said.

Mina looked surprised as she replied, "They have been busy with everything apparently. I'm glad your XO is a competent one to fight back that monster. With the both of you leading those ships, the Earth Alliance is in good hands, I'm sure." She smiled before continuing, "I think your crew deserves some rest after that long journey. They have my approval to visit the station."

Murrue nodded and said, "That sounds wonderful Mina, I will inform the crew shortly. You have the con Petty Officer Chandra. Once I return, you can see the station as well." Chandra saluted and said, "Yes Ma'am! I shall do my best." The captain sent a message through the main computer terminal to allow certain groups to relax and enjoy the station. The machine techs were to stay of course to work on the refit of the Strike.

Mina finally turned to Cagalli and said, "We have much to discuss Miss Athha. I want you to come along as well Commander Kisaka. There is much to do in order to rebuild Orb and keep it safe." Cagalli gave a nod, but kept silent while they headed to her office on the station.

Kira Yamato and Fllay Allster both exited the Kusanagi and noticed some Archangel crewmembers leaving the ship as well. When they saw Sai and Miriallia exit the ship, they ran over to them. "Hey you two, how was the trip?" Kira asked. "Pretty boring if you ask me, " Milly replied with an exaggerated yawn. Sai chuckled at this and said, "It wasn't all that bad. We all got plenty of rest and I was able to study more technical stuff for the ship." Milly just rolled her eyes at that.

Kira gave a chuckle and said, "Glad you got some rest at least. Fllay and I stayed up studying different factions of the Earth Alliance, Orb history, and I also caught her up on everything that's happened these past few months while we were apart."

Fllay blushed and said, "I just felt so lost and helpless over the past year. Kira wanted me to catch up with everyone and try to make a difference in my life. Even though this war has ended, I still think I should do more to help others that are less fortunate."

Milly giggled and said, "You sure have changed Fllay. To think that only yesterday you were hateful of Coordinators, and now you are willing to work alongside them, interact with them… and you even fell in love with one." Fllay's face became pink. "Oh stop it Milly, you're embarrassing me. You are right though...I have changed since last year. I'm so glad to have friends as wonderful as you all, " Fllay said with a smile.

Sai smiled at Fllay and said, "I am happy to hear you say that Fllay. I know times have been rough between you and me, but your changing throughout it all has been worth it and I'm proud to be your friend. If Kira wasn't already your boyfriend...I would ask you myself, but I suppose Kira is more than capable of taking care of you."

Kira smirked at hearing that. "Thanks for that Sai. I'll do my best when it comes to Fllay. I'm just glad I get a second chance at this after I made the mistake of breaking up with her. I really need to thank Mu for saving her right before the end of the war, "he said.

"Thank me now then!" Mu said with a cocky tone. Kira and the others were startled by his sudden appearance. "I thought you were working on the Strike, " Sai said. Mu shook his head. "I was doing that; however I seemed way out of place with all those Orb techs in there, so I excused myself to take a break. I was happy to save Fllay for you Kira. Anything to ruin Rau's ambitions and saving a damsel in distress is my style, " Mu said.

Kira laughed and said, "Well...thank you very much Commander La Flaga. I don't know what I'd do without Fllay, and I am very much in your debt for saving her and Captain Badgiruel from Rau's Dragoon. If there is ever anything I can do to repay the favor, just let me know."

Mu put a hand on Kira's shoulder and said, "No problem kid. I just might take you up on that offer someday too. Take good care of Fllay and your friends because they count on you to be there for them. Oops, I gotta run! My lady awaits." Mu ran over to Murrue and they started walking toward the inner station.

"You know...Mu hasn't changed one bit since we first met him, " Milly said. Kira nodded and said, "No kidding. He's been after the captain since Heliopolis." Fllay adjusted her hair and giggled, "I really hope those two get together. They seem so right for each other, " she said.

"I agree Fllay. They complement each other well and have good chemistry. Let's head into the station to relax a bit guys." Kira said. The group of four made their way into Ame-no-Mihashira.

"Dammit!" Lowe Guele of the Junk Guild yelled as he punched the hard metal wall. Cagalli looked on with a sympathetic face. "I'm so sorry Lowe...If I only tried harder earlier on..." she said. Lowe planted his face against the wall with his arms outstretched over it. "No...I don't blame you. Juri knew the dangers of fighting a war. I just… I wish I had stayed with you guys after the Three Ships were restocked. Anyway...just give me some time...you too Kisato, " he said with tears streaming out. Cagalli walked off with Kisato in tow, her whispering out, "Lowe..."

After exploring the station for a while, Kira and the others went down to the cafeteria on the lower levels. This area of the station housed the Orb refugees that escaped the homeland and Heliopolis. Once they ordered food and sat at a table, they were surrounded by a group of six adults. "Mom...Dad?" both Sai and Milly said while being hugged by their parents. The Koenigs smiled at this reunion, but kept a worried demeanor. "Where is my Tolle? Do you know where he is Miriallia? The Earth Alliance couldn't tell me a thing." Mrs. Koenig asked.

Milly froze in her place as Mrs. Koenig asked her the question. Tears began to form as she looked her in the eyes. "Oh Mrs. Koenig...I'm so sorry..." she said as she embraced her. Mrs. Koenig knew at that moment why Milly embraced her and began to cry as well, and it was only due to being held that she was able to keep her feet. "So my little baby is gone...oh Milly...how did it happen?" she asked after a long moment.

Milly fought back her own tears before replying, "He died in battle protecting us all. He flew a Skygrasper plane and helped us defeat one of the attacking mobile suits. On his next sortie, he tried to help fend off another...but it tossed a shield right at him...destroying the aircraft. " Milly's tears wouldn't be held back any longer, causing Mrs. Koenig to embrace her more while trying to calm her down. She knew how fond Milly had been of her son.

"It's alright Milly...I'm glad you told me what happened." Mrs. Koenig began. "I feared something like this would happen the last time we visited him. I regret that we weren't able to get him to disembark last time he was on Orb. I am so proud of my son for keeping you safe. Please excuse us for now. We need time to mourn..." Mrs. Koenig said as she left with her husband.

Milly continued to sob as the Koenigs left the cafeteria, causing Sai to go over to her and give her a soothing hug, to help calm her down. This surprised both Milly as well as Sai's parents. While Sai had already told his parents about his breakup with Fllay, they were shocked to see him closer with Milly at this point.

Milly's parents just stood there smiling, holding each other's hands while Kira and Fllay enjoyed the view, smiling for them as well. Milly and Sai looked at everyone around them and realized what they were doing, causing them to jump backwards and blush. Everyone else began to laugh and clap at this moment.

"Um...Mr Argyle...have you seen the Yamatos among the refugees?" Kira inquired to Sai's father. Mr. Argyle nodded and pointed over to the far end of the cafeteria, "Right over there at the end Kira, " he replied. Kira got up and pulled Fllay along with him, this was his long awaited chance to let her to meet them. Last time he had a chance to meet them, he had gotten into a horrible argument with Fllay and broke up with her, and so this time he wanted to make things right for her.

Fllay felt very anxious at the thought of meeting Kira's parents. She had only recently learned that they were really his aunt and uncle when Kira had finally told her on the Kusanagi, making her feel even more uneasy as she stood by him. "Hello Mom...Dad..." Kira said with a goofy look on his face while scratching the back of his head. Caridad and Haruna Yamato both got up and immediately hugged him, causing him to blush from the quick attention.

"We missed you so much Kira!" Caridad said. "We were so afraid we would lose you during the war," Haruna added, clinging tight to him. Kira nodded and said, "I missed you both too. It was very hard on me once Heliopolis was lost… I was fighting so many battles just to survive and protect my friends. It was all worth it though because my friend Athrun and I both helped to end the war. Though I needed a bit more care and attention, and got it thanks to a certain girl..." Kira nudged Fllay forward to greet them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Yamato. I am Fllay Allster, " she said while blushing and fidgeting a bit. Caridad walked up to her and smiled. "So this is the famous crush you've been telling us about son. It's nice to finally meet you Fllay, "she said as she gave her a welcoming hug. Haruna nudged his son with a grin, "Way to pick 'em son. I'm surprised you chose the daughter of the late Foreign Vice Minister George Allster, though. My condolences for your loss my dear, " he said to Fllay.

Once Fllay and Caridad broke the embrace, Fllay said, "Thank you for that Mr. Yamato. It was very hard to cope with my father's death, and it really changed my life. He was all I had left for a family since my mother passed away when I was little, and since the war took him away from me I decided to join the Earth Alliance to end the war as soon as possible. I was unsure of how I could help, so I supported Kira in any way possible."

Fllay paused for a moment and took a breath of air, "Despite my own shortcomings... he helped me change for the better. I no longer wished pain upon my enemies on the battlefield, but for the ones who started and escalated the conflict like: Patrick Zala, Muruta Azrael and Rau le Crueset. Thanks to Kira, I believe that Naturals and Coordinators can live in peace... and together, "Fllay said with a shy smile as she took Kira's hand.

"Well said Fllay my dear, "Haruna said. Kira squeezed Fllay's hand and said, "Well, we're going to finish our meal and head back to the Archangel. We'll see you both again when the Orb refugees are boarded for the return home, frankly I'm looking forward to the downtime back on Orb after it gets a rebuild. See you soon mom and dad!" Both parents waved as Kira and Fllay left.

A few days later, the Orb citizens had all boarded the Archangel and the Kusanagi. Cagalli shook hands with Mina just as she was about to board. "Thank you for everything Mina, you are a top notch noble of Orb. I hope to see you again back at the rebuilt homeland someday," Cagalli said with a smile.

Mina smiled back and said, "I thank you as well Cagalli. I may have not seen eye to eye with you and your father, but I know you care deeply for our people. Moving the citizens back home to rebuild it was very noble of you. We wish you and your friends a safe journey." Cagalli walked up to the ramp and boarded the Kusanagi. Once both ships cleared the dock, they went full speed toward Earth.

Finally got that chapter typed. It was a favorite of mine. Plenty of reunions during the visit. I am still 1 1/2 chapters ahead beyond this chapter. Writing at work helps keep my focus while watching people's breaks. Apparently the new Brony-fest I attend this year is filled with Seed VAs. Kira/Soarin(Matt Hill), Athrun/Flam(Samuel Vincent), Mu/Iron Will/Fancy Pants/Hoity Toity(Trevor Devall). I hope they can nab Fllay/Rarity/Luna(Tabitha St Germain) as well, probably not with her schedule though. Though I'm glad I met her last year. A Seed/Pony convention xd. Please read and review.


	14. Concealing Hatred

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Fllay's Decision

By Kuwabara99

Chapter 14: Concealing Hatred

"Are you serious?!" Muruta Azrael yelled as he barged into Lord Djibril's office with utter disdain. "Why are we not continuing the fight with nukes and mobile suits?!" he demanded. Djibril ignored the outburst and poured a glass of scotch before beginning, "Because the chance for that is over. President Copeland is announcing a cease-fire agreement sometime in March. Despite your efforts to destroy the Plants, you're losing the battle, and your flagship leaves a bad taste, "

Azrael clenched his fists as he said, "Dammit! Just when we had gotten so close too! You know I want to do more!" Djibril waved his hand and said, "I know how dedicated you are Mr. Azrael, but biding our time is our best option at the moment. I have a certain project in the works that will rid us of those Coordinators in a couple of years. I won't say much about it aside from the name- Requiem. It will have the power to cut those hourglasses to pieces."

Azrael smirked at the thought and said, "That sounds wonderful Djibril, but two years is far too long for me to stand idle. I will create another superweapon to rival yours, and I promise you Djibril...I will have it attack one year from now." Djibril took another drink and said, "I look forward to seeing that Azrael. Blue Cosmos will rise from the ashes of this war to eradicate the damned Coordinator race. For the preservation of our pure and blue world!"

Azrael nodded and said, "Yes...yes indeed! I shall report back in one year Djibril. Good luck on your project as well!" Azrael left the room in better spirits than when he entered. His escort, Matthew awaited him at the entrance. "Things go well sir?" he asked. Azrael kept walking, prompting Matthew to follow while he said, "Hardly! That Djibril can be such a pushover, however I gained a new goal to follow thanks to that conversation." Azrael explained without breaking his stride. "I plan on building a new superweapon, Matthew. Djibril plans on using a space project to target the Plants, but I will make an Earth based weapon to target Zaft and Coordinators on the ground."

Matthew smirked and said, "Sounds like an excellent plan sir. Taking out their bases and homes will definitely push them away from Earth." Matthew's brow wrinkled in consideration, and he paused for a moment before voicing his concern, "There's one issue I have for an underground superweapon, though, sir. After the first shot, won't it be traceable?" Azrael laughed and said, "Not this one. I'm going to have it using nuclear power via a neutron jammer canceller. The best part though is to keep it untraceable by having each shot coming from a different area to throw off any scans and it will retract to deep underground with mirage colloid as camouflage."

Matthew laughed, "Very good sir! We could blast each of their bases with minimal time for them to react. With no one but us to blame, Zaft could invade Earth again, causing the Earth Alliance to counter. We could be the catalyst for a new war." Azrael gave a devilish grin, "Now you're talking Matthew! You are definitely going places with that attitude. I had planned on making Sven the head mobile suit pilot for Blue Cosmos, but I think I'll make an exception this time. I'm glad I held you in reserve during the war, though I'm sure you would've dominated nevertheless."

Matthew smiled and said, "Thank you sir. I plan to do what I can to help your cause." Azrael nodded and said, "That's good Matthew, and you can start by getting my superweapon built. I will authorize the materials through various contacts, but I must take the time to research our new enemies. Remember these names well, Matthew: Kira Yamato, Fllay Allster, Natarle Badguiril, and Lacus Clyne. When you have the chance, check up on their doings and history. I want to know everything about them, to enhance the joy of killing them all…."

Matthew nodded, "It will be done sir, they will all pay for getting in the way of Blue Cosmos!" he said before leaving the room to start the project. Azrael folded his arms and said, "It begins… the end for Zaft on Earth and my revenge on those traitors…." Azrael got on his computer and began the lengthy process of ordering parts for his powerful weapon to be.

**Archangel: Outside Debris Belt**

The Archangel arrived at the Debris Belt, which was surrounding Earth during the early part of November. The crew was preparing to move through the Belt to enter the atmosphere on the way to Orb, but unlike the last time they entered the Belt, the crew had plenty of water and supplies from Ame-no-Mihashira and Kira had just launched in the Freedom to start clearing a path for the ship as well as Mu in the Strike. Before the Archangel entered the Debris Belt however, they received a communication from behind.

"Captain Ramius, incoming transmission from the Dominion," Fllay said. Murrue motioned for the transmission to be put on the main viewer. "Good to see you again before you arrive on Earth, Captain Ramius," Natarle said. Murrue smiled as she replied, "Good to see you too as well Captain Badgiruel. As you can see, we were just about to clear our way through the debris. What brings you to this area of space?"

Natarle gave a serious look and said, "We wanted to catch up to you before you landed on Earth because we received some important news to share. I know this is a bit forward of a request, but please do not disembark from the Earth Alliance once you arrive at Orb." Murrue looked stunned as she responded, "That is quite forward Natarle. On whose authority is this request being made?" "Surprisingly the request came from Earth Alliance President Joseph Copeland himself. He wants both our ships and crew to be present at the official ceasefire agreement on March the 10th" Natarle said.

The look on Murrue's face was priceless. Her jaw dropped at hearing such an honorable request. "I can't believe the president himself would ask that of us after all we've done, I mean we practically rebelled at Alaska and fought the Earth Alliance at Orb and in space. How is this all possible Natarle?" Murrue asked.

Natarle had a big grin on her face as she said, "I took care of it. I sent a report on everything that we've gone through since Heliopolis and the response I got was exceptional. Mr. Copeland was very impressed by our service and wants to congratulate each of our crews. I can imagine promotions will be in order as well."

"Sounds like a good deal Captain," Mu said over the com. Murrue nodded and said, "I think this is a wonderful gesture by the Earth Alliance. Tell the President that we will be there on March 10. I suppose we shall have to use the Victoria mass driver to get back up to space?" Natarle nodded, "That would be the best approach unless Zaft was nice enough to lend us Carpentaria's driver. Either way, it would be best to leave near the end of February. It would take years to remake Orb's driver, so just go on and use Victoria. With the base on the moon gone, the Dominion has become the sole supply route for the Earth Alliance at the moment, so I'm sure at some point that we will need help from the Archangel," she said.

"I don't doubt that Natarle. We would be happy to help once we get Orb up and running again. We owe that nation a great deal for the support they gave us over this war, and I can imagine that the ceasefire will hand Orb back to Cagalli and any other Orb officials still around. I'm sure there will still be plenty of bitterness over the whole situation, but I think things will work out in time," Murrue stated.

"Sounds good to me," Natarle said. "Just remember March the 10th, next to the ruins of Junius 7. Safe journey to you all until we meet again." she said as the transmission cut off. The Kusanagi finally caught up to them at that moment with Cagalli in the Strike Rouge ready to help Kira and Mu clear the debris and with their combined efforts it took only half a day to get through to the lower orbit of Earth. Both ships began their descent process using ablative gel.

Kira stayed in the Freedom, keeping watch so nothing interfered with the drop, but once they cleared the atmosphere, Orb was in sight. Both ships landed on a grassy hill next to the crater that was once Morganrote. A good sized gathering of people came up to the ships to see what was going on, so when Cagalli and her crew came down from the Kusanagi, the people cheered. Kisaka handed Cagalli a loudspeaker so she could address them.

"Fellow citizens of Orb! As you can see, we have just returned from the ending of the war. Exiting the Kusanagi and the Archangel now are refugees that escaped Orb to Ame-no-Mihashira. We have returned to rebuild Orb from the destructive war that has plagued this world. As the daughter of Lord Attha, I will see this through till we are once again a proud and strong nation," Cagalli said. Massive applause and cheers went up over the area and the crews of both ships were greeted by the many citizens who gave their thanks for protecting them from harm.

The Archangel crew waded through the crowd to reach the Freedom, which had just landed near the crater of Morganrote. "Fllay! Fllay Allster!" A couple of girls in the crowd yelled, gaining her attention. The immense shock of seeing these two again caused Fllay to tear up. "Jessica….Misha…." she said as she ran to them.

Fllay's friends hugged her as she came over to them. "Wow Fllay, I never dreamed that you would ever join the military," Misha said as Jessica looked at her uniform from all angles. "Pretty snazzy uniform you got there. What rank are you at now?" Jessica asked in turn. Fllay pointed to the rank on her collar and said, "I am now Petty Officer First Class. I started in a volunteer uniform as Crewman Second Class." Misha paced around a bit and asked, "Why did you join the military?" Fllay fidgeted with her collar at the question, "It's a long story. The main reason was that daddy was killed in battle… and I was tired of moping around over it too. The other reason is this guy here, " she answered as she pointed to the pilot that was coming down the zipline of the Freedom.

When Kira reached the ground, he pulled off his helmet, revealing a brown haired teenage boy, which caused Jessica and Misha to gasp. "Isn't this Kira Yamato from classes?" Jessica asked Fllay. Fllay smiled as she replied, "Yes he is. Throughout the war he has saved me countless times. He is also my boyfriend..." "How is that possible? I thought you were engaged to Sai, " Misha wondered. Fllay put her hands behind her back, "I dumped him for Kira when my dad was killed. Dad's verbal agreement was null and void in my eyes after it happened, and Sai has someone else now anyway." She said. Kira walked over to them, giving Fllay a hug. "Wait long, Fllay?" he asked.

Fllay giggled from the embrace, "Not too long Kira. These are my friends; Jessica Barton and Misha Stevens, whom I'm sure you have met in class on Heliopolis. They were able to find a shelter here on Orb when it was attacked," she said. Kira shook their hands, "It's good to see you two again. I'm glad that you were able to escape Heliopolis and the Battle of Orb. I've kept Fllay safe throughout the war myself," he stated. The two girls smiled at Kira and then nudged Fllay, "You got a real stud there," Misha said while giggling. "Don't let him get away," Jessica said, causing both Kira and Fllay to blush with embarrassment.

"So… what brings you two here?" Fllay asked. "Just curiosity really….My boyfriend said it would be quite the spectacle," Misha stated. Fllay stood there gaping, "You have a boyfriend Misha?! Since when did that happen?" she asked. Misha had the silliest smirk on her face and said, "This past week I met him. Speaking of, here he comes now. Yoo-hoo! Over here Kuzzey-kins!" Kira and Fllay looked at each other and back to Misha with both exclaiming, "Kuzzey is your boyfriend?!" Misha just grinned as Kuzzey approached.

Finally finished this chapter. Took a bit more ideas to think over. Had lots of other things to deal with. Like my hockey team making the playoffs again finally(Dallas Stars). Got my first flame post, wearing it like a badge of honor. They sent it anonymous, so you can't see it. Someone mad that Fllay didn't die. :P Ah yes, In October, I'm gonna be at a My Little Pony convention. I got one of the best tickets, so I will get to eat steaks with Tabitha St. Germain(who voices Fllay). I'm so excited. I met her last year, but this next visit takes the cake. I have another chapter already written. Just need to type up. Read and review please.


	15. The Future of Zaft

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Fllay's Decision

By Kuwabara99

Chapter 15: The Future of Zaft

Athrun led his friends back to the Eternal from the Archangel, and though Yzak, Dearka, and Shiho were excited to finally get some rest after the war, he was less enthusiastic. After docking they exited their mobile suits and were met with the sight of Lacus waiting for them in the bay. "Welcome back, everyone! I trust your journey was a safe one?" Lacus asked, with a smile that beamed.

Shiho was the first to speak as they reached her. "Yes, it was safe Lady Lacus. The Archangel crew was kind enough to repair our mobile suits so we could return." She paused briefly before adding, "Despite the shortcomings of the Earth Alliance, there does appear that there are still a few good apples left on the tree," she said. Lacus giggled at the comment and replied, "They do indeed. Well. I'm sure you all deserve some rest. You may all head to quarters or the cafeteria, but Athrun, may I speak to you in private first?" Athrun nodded his assent and followed Lacus back to her quarters.

Once both of them had gotten comfortable, Lacus begain, "First of all, I am very pleased with the performance of you and your friends. All of you made a huge difference in ending this war, and when I get in touch with the Plants, I will recommend promotions for each of you." Lacus' face then took on a more serious tone, and her smile faded. "There is just one question I must ask of you Athrun… Where is Kira? "she said. Athrun coughed at the question and looked away as he said, "He's not coming back Lacus… He stayed with the Archangel."

"Why? Why would he not come back to me here, Athrun? This… this doesn't make sense," Lacus stammered in a bewildered tone. At that moment, Athrun pulled a chain with a silver ring attached to it from his pocket and held it out to Lacus. Lacus gasped and, with her hand shaking as she reached, slowly took the ring from his hand, tears starting to form on her eyes. "I….I thought he cared about me," she managed to get out, as the pulsing sobs started to well up in her chest.

"He does care about you Lacus….just not the way you imagined," Athrun stated, fidgeting somewhat awkwardly. Lacus wiped her eyes and said, "Kira promised he would come back to me, Athrun. I know he has friends on the Archangel, but he _promised _me." Athrun sighed and slowly answered, "There was another promise he made to someone else that you aren't aware of. I heard some of it at Mendel, but heard the full story half an hour ago on the Archangel." Athrun looked back up at Lacus' face, "Do you remember back at Mendel, when a Zaft escape pod was sent out onto the battlefield? There was a girl's voice was heard calling for the Archangel and Kira as well."

Lacus thought hard and answered, "Now that you mention it….I do remember that incident. That girl's name is Fllay Allster, and she said she had the key to ending the war… and not long after, the Earth Alliance could use nukes again." Her face hardened again for a moment as she continued, "When I first met her on the Archangel near the Debris Belt, she wouldn't even talk to me and was very hateful toward Coordinators. What sort of promise did Kira make to her?"

Athrun adjusted his collar and said, "Well, when I pulled Kira's damaged Freedom away from retrieving the escape pod, he yelled to me: 'I hurt her, she's someone I must protect.' I felt rather guilty pulling him away like that. Afterward, Cagalli told me that she was a dear friend of Kira's and it dawned on me that she may have been the reason why Kira protected the Archangel so fiercely. Protecting his friends is one thing, but protecting the girl he cares about..."

Lacus put a hand to her head and said, "So I was a fool Athrun? It was a mistake to fall for Kira? How can Kira possibly love such a hateful girl when there is a caring one right in front of him? Where did I go wrong?" "Thats not it Lacus!" Athrun yelled, startling her. "You don't know the rest of Kira's plight," he said. "Then tell me so that I may understand, " Lacus said with teary eyes.

Athrun relayed to Lacus what he heard aboard the Archangel, starting with Kira's crush on Fllay at Heliopolis, to bringing her aboard the Archangel, to promising to protect her father, their first kiss at the Battle of Orbit, their first night together on Earth, the breakup, and finally their reunions at Mendel and Jachin Due. As he finished, he finally said, "It's not that Kira didn't like you….but I think it was more that he needed comfort from someone since she wasn't around. Hearing and seeing Fllay again gave him the drive to make things right with her again, and he wanted to make up for the mistake of breaking up with her in the first place. And, from what I saw, Fllay has changed from that hateful person you met, I could tell that she genuinely wants to be a better person and loves Kira with all her heart."

Lacus stood up, her face cold as she replied, "I see…I suppose it's for the best then. If this is the path that Kira has chosen, then that's fine. What about you, though, Athrun? What will you do?" Athrun scratched his head and replied, "I'm not too sure about that, but for now I guess I want to help Zaft clean up its act after my father tarnished it. I guess I just need to figure what position could help the most."

Lacus nodded, "I'll go through a list of availabe jobs and send them to you later. What about Cagalli?" This was the one question Athrun had wanted to avoid. "Well…..Cagalli will be so busy with rebuilding Orb, and I really don't want to get in her way. As for us… I suppose it's up in the air as a possibility," Athrun finally answered.

Lacus was surprised at his indecisiveness about Cagalli considering how close they were, so she decided to pry a bit further. "Are you saying your father's legacy is more important than a loved one? Why do you let it torture your mind Athrun? If you'd Just let go of the past… " Lacus started to ask, but Athrun was through with the questioning and rose up from his chair, slamming the table with his hand.

"Why do you care about who I love?!" Athrun asked, accusingly. "Did you care about my feelings when my father cut off our marriage? Did you ever stop to think that maybe I really wanted you? You seemed rather quick to jump over to Kira when things got tough, but now that you know he has another person to care for, now is when you decide to pry at my feelings. Did you consider that it's possible that I could meet someone later while working in Zaft? Cagalli isn't a definite choice for me…." Athrun stated firmly.

Lacus was very taken aback from Athrun's aggressive stance and felt almost afraid. "…I had no idea you felt that strongly about me, Athrun… I guess the feelings I had for you went dormant when you kept fighting Kira and I thought you had killed him in the final clash. Even though Kira was alive, I suppose I must have held a grudge over it since Kira was a dear friend of mine as well." She looked him back in the eye once more, as she finished, "It was also my fault when I gave the Freedom to Kira, which was what made your father end our engagement. I gambled away our love to help Kira end the war," she said.

Athrun sighed and said, "As much as I regret it, I think you made the right decision Lacus. Kira and I turned the war around thanks to that decision. It's just that.." Athrun's gaze dropped to the floor as he explained, "I lost my father, my friend Nicol, and your love for my part in helping that to come to pass, and I need time to cope with that. Please give me that before I choose what to do next."

Lacus paused before nodding her assent, answering, "Alright Athrun, you deserve that much at least. Go rest for a bit while I find a suitable position in Zaft for you.., though I can tell you it will be a quiet one at the very least." Athrun smiled and turned for the door. "Thank you," he replied. Lacus gave a long sigh and thought to herself, "Oh Athrun….maybe someday you can forgive me for my decisions. I really wanted to love you as well…"

Dearka, Yzak and Shiho were all relaxing in the lounge discussing all that happened during the war, and the friends that they had lost hung heavily over the conversation. "Even after all that….we still lost Nicol, Rusty and Miguel. This really sucks guys," Yzak spat out in anger. Dearka nodded agreement, "Both sides were pretty desperate and even Orb fought hard to survive. I'm just glad it's all over now." Shiho chuckled and said, "You and me both Dearka, it feels like I've been fighting for ages now. You guys may have been facing off with the big shots all over the place, but I've been fighting EA grunt machines in vast numbers, and I even tussled with the Junk Guild and Serpent Tail! Of course, now that the war is over, I'm wondering just what will we be doing for Zaft?"

Yzak answered her with confidence, "That much is simple, Shiho- I want the Joule Squad to protect Lady Lacus and the Eternal as their personal guard. With our battle experience, I don't think it will be an issue." Dearka smirked and asked, "What about having your own ship Yzak? Didn't you tell me you always wanted to command one?"

"It can wait a few years you idiot!" Yzak snapped back, "Keeping Lacus safe is a bigger priority anyways, and doing this could further our careers as well." Shiho laughed at the exchange and said, "That sounds reasonable Yzak, though I'm not sure Athrun will be willing to join us for it. He's been out of sorts ever since we arrived onboard, you know. I'm guessing that his losses were so high that he will want time to himself."

"Even if he wanted to join, I wouldn't let him, he'd just get in my way!" Yzak exclaimed in answer, before settling somewhat. "You're right though, he needs to walk his own path at this point. You'd better not tell him so, but despite myself….I respect him a lot." Dearka and Shiho both laughed hard, causing Yzak to look annoyed, before the three of them went off to grab a meal and relax before the trip back to the Plants.

Lacus quietly mused over Athrun's new position as she brushed her hair before going to bed. "Hmm….something quiet, yet very helpful to the future of Zaft. Maybe….." Her thinking when a message appeared on her laptop. When she answered it, Eileen Canaver greeted her. "Hello Lacus, it has been a while… Is this a bad time?" she asked while noticing Lacus in her night gown.

"Oh! No, Miss Canaver! I was just thinking over something before bed," Lacus stammered. Eileen smiled and replied, "Is there something I can help with before we discuss what I called about?" Lacus nodded and said, "Well….It's finding Athrun a new position in Zaft. He doesn't want to stay on the Eternal or any loud, frontline work, so I was thinking a desk job or commanding a ship perhaps?"

Eileen shook her head and said, "That won't do Lacus. A desk job will bore him and a ship will only cause him stress, but I think I may have the perfect job for him. I would like him to teach at the Zaft Academy. With his knowledge and experience, he could mold the minds of the new cadets into the future. What do you think?"

Lacus giggled, "Thank you for the suggestion, that should be perfect! Now….what was it you called about?" Eileen cleared her throat and said, "Lacus Clyne, we of the Supreme Council of the Plants formally request that you join the Council, filling one of the empty seats left behind after the war. The particular seat we have in mind is that of National Defense that Eliza Joule held. What is your answer?"

Lacus was stunned by the request. It would be a chance to make a real difference for the Plants, and an opportunity to do something that she was sure would make her late father proud. She had originally considered going into hiding after the war, but Kira's leaving her had prompted her to be more open with Zaft, and now that the war was over, her words could hold more weight than weapons could. A ceasefire agreement was coming up and she wanted to be front and center for it.

"Gosh….that is quite the appointment Miss Canaver," Lacus replied. Eileen smiled and said, "I know it is sudden, but we are shorthanded and were hoping you could help us out." Lacus knew this would change her life a great deal, and she was quite nervous, but her determination to do the right thing overrode that. "I….I will join the council Miss Canaver. I do this for the good of the Plants and to honor my late father, but I have a request. May I participate in the ceasefire agreement with the Earth Alliance and use the Eternal as the Zaft flagship?" Lacus asked.

Eileen clapped and said, "Thank you so much Lacus! I had hoped you would join us right away. As for the ceasefire agreement, I will talk with the council members and try to get their approval, but I'm sure they won't have too many issues over it. Our first meeting with you will be in two weeks- I look forward to seeing you again. Take care for now."

Lacus said the same and closed her laptop. Lacus gave a long sigh, the excitement of the moment leaving her body. She hadn't expected that to happen so quickly, but it seemed that taking the initiative had gotten their attention. Still, it would mean a lot of work for her when she got back to the Plants. "Oh! Before I forget," she called out, and made a call to Athrun's room.

Athrun awoke to a ringing from his video monitor, "Yes Lacus?" Lacus noticed how tired Athrun looked and apologized, "Sorry to wake you Athrun, but I have some news for you. First of all, Eileen Canaver called and requested for me to join the Plant Supreme Council, which I agreed to, and secondly, she helped me solve your job inquiry. Miss Canaver would like you to teach at the Zaft Academy- She said your experience is a valuable asset to the new recruits coming in," she said.

Athrun was surprised at what he had just been told. "Wow…..on the Supreme Council! That's quite the honor Lacus, your dad would be proud of you." Athrun smiled before continuing on, "As for the job offer, I like the sound of it. Teaching kids how to handle tough situations when entering the military would help a lot. Did she specify what I would be teaching? " Lacus giggled at the compliment replying, "Thank you for that Athrun. Well….she told me it would be up to you, though simulations might be something to teach." Athrun considered this for a moment, before nodding, "Good idea Lacus, I will try that out. For now though, I will just say good night." And with that, both Athrun and Lacus went to bed with new goals in hand.

Well, that took a while to type up. I wanted to look at the other side of the coin this time. Making new changes to Zaft because of the change in the timeframe. Giving Lacus something more to do than hiding on Orb in the canon. I also wanted to give Athrun a way to meet the Destiny crew beforehand. I meet Tabitha St. Germain again and got to eat dinner with her. I'll give details next chapter^^ Please read and review.


	16. The Treaty of Junius

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Fllay's Decision

By Kuwabara99

Chapter 16: The Treaty of Junius

A couple of months had passed since the Archangel arrived on Orb, and during that time, most of the city buildings were replaced or repaired. With the help of Kira and Mu in their mobile suits, Morgenroete was rebuilt quite quickly, though unfortunately there was no time to complete the new mass driver that had been planned for the main island before it was time to head to Victoria.

In the months that passed, some members of the Archangel took advantage by learning new skills. Miriallia learned to pilot the Skygrasper and deliver supplies for construction, Sai was able to update the computer systems on the bridge thanks to his knowledge from technical school, Chandra was able to be in command for a while, which had the bonus effect of giving Murrue more free time to spend with Mu. Of the group it was Fllay who had the hardest time of it, though as she had decided to try using mobile suits.

The seed of the idea had been planted during the Battle of Orbit when Fllay was close to deciding on taking the Strike out to defend the Archangel. Right as she was about to put on the flight suit, Kira had entered the room, which gave her a mix of emotions. Despite her being glad to see him, and relieved that Kira had come back and taken over the Strike, she had always wondered what it would be like to pilot it.

There had also been a time when Sai tried to use the Strike to show Fllay that he could do the same things that Kira could. He had failed horribly, but it had pushed Fllay into showing pity for his efforts, as well as making Fllay think that it would have been a stupid mistake to take the Strike out at Orbit. When Fllay had seen the new Strike Daggers in action, she had had no idea that a Natural OS had been made by Kira and then seeing Mu pilot the Strike gave her a new hope in trying.

And so, despite protests from Kira and Mu, she tried out the Strike. Even with the Natrual OS, however, Fllay could not simply balance the Strike at all, and it took all she could just to get the machine on its knees. Fllay finally realized how Sai felt when he tried using the Strike, and when Kira opened the cockpit, he saw a sweaty Fllay curled up into a ball that was shaking. He entered and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest while giving a few quiet words of comfort. When she had settled down a bit he took Fllay to their quarters and let her rest. She was very disappointed and somewhat shaken from her attempt, but she was still determined not to give up.

After Fllay's attempt with the Strike, Kira urged Cagalli to allow the Archangel to borrow an Astray for her continued training purposes. Cagalli was a bit surprised at the request and had gotten quite irritated when she found out that Fllay would be training in it, but despite her protests of Fllay not being able to handle a mobile suit, Kira insisted and informed her about Fllay's attempt at the Strike. Finally, Cagalli relented on the condition it be returned when the Archangel came back to Orb.

The biggest surprise of their stay was Kuzzey's return to the Archangel, however. His girlfriend Misha pushed him to rejoin and had gotten herself and her friend Jessica enrolled as well, which Fllay was elated to hear. Kuzzey was put back in the communications rotation with Fllay while Jessica and Misha began with cleaning and cooking duties along with learning about the ship. When the Archangel started to leave Orb, it got quite the escort from the Orb military and Cagalli called the ship to ask Kira for one last favor: to tell Athrun to send her messages whenever he could.

The one month travel from Orb to Victoria passed without much incident, with only a few DINNs flying by the ship and a couple Zaft submarines that moved alongside and observed. When the Archangel reached the Victoria spaceport at last, they had received very different sort of welcome compared to Orb, however. Most of the forces stationed at Victoria were under Atlantic Federation control and were not enthusiastic about the Archangel coming, despite their orders.

There was only one person there to greet them upon docking, but just who that person was had been quite the surprise. It was a woman in her late twenties with mid-range black hair and a calm demeanor, wearing a white Earth Alliance uniform with the insignia ranking of a commander due to her efforts in the war. Alongside her on the nearby platform was her machine; the GAT/A-UE2 Buster Dagger, that almost resembled the prototype Buster Gundam that Dearka used.

Murrue and Mu both came out to greet her, with Mu stepping forward to shake her hand, saying, "Well this is quite the honor." Murrue shook the commander's hand as well and greeted her, "Welcome to the Archangel Commander Rena Imelia. I was unaware that you would grace us with your presence." Rena chuckled and said, "Yeah...that's what happens when the brass waits till the last minute. At any rate, it's good to meet you both as well. Your exploits in the war are the stuff of legend compared to most in the Earth Alliance, especially the Hawk of Endymion, " she replied, raising her hand to indicate Mu.

Captain Ramius led her onto the ship and gave her a brief tour, a necessity since they were on a tight schedule, but Rena seemed quite impressed with the interior of the ship compared to most EA warships. Once they reached the bridge, everyone had prepared for the launch sequence. Murrue had everything pre-checked, prepped for launch, and gave the final countdown, "Fire boosters on my mark...5...4...3...2...1! Launch the Archangel!" she yelled. Sai pushed the ignition switch and the Archangel zoomed ahead on the mass driver, climbing the main platform after building up speed and flying straight into the atmosphere.

"We have passed the upper atmosphere and are into outer space," Sai said. Murrue nodded replying, "Good, set a course for Junius Seven and at engines full." The trip would take a week due to their position in orbit and during that time, Rena did a thorough inspection of the ship and conducted interviews with many of the crew. Most of the interviews were satisfactory, though Sai had impressed her most due his drive to be a better helmsman. During Kira's interview, she stayed silent for the most part until he had told her that his main priority was to protect the ship and the crew above all else, which she commended him for with a declaration that, "That kind of attitude will take you places."

The person that puzzled Rena the most, however, was Fllay Allster. Her file indicated that most of the jobs she performed fit her rank level, until Rena read that she had delivered the N-Jammer Chancellor data to Azrael and the Earth Alliance. Rena thought that the rank of Petty Officer 1st Class was too low for a mission of the importance that retrieving that data had been, while also noting Fllay had helped protect the captain of the Dominion from a hysterical Azrael. Despite all the positives, Fllay hadn't impressed Rena when she indicated that she didn't have a clear plan on what she wanted to accomplish in the military, but Rena did perk up when Fllay mentioned training with simulators and trying out the Strike.

"Now that is a goal to attain!" Rena exclaimed, a glint of excitement clear in her eye. "Mastering mobile suits is my specialty, Fllay, so if you need any coaching on this subject, just let me know. I trained the original five pilots for the G Project, you know." "Thank you Commander Imelia, I think I will take you up on that offer someday," Fllay replied with a smile before being dismissed, but little had she known that the Commander's offer would be followed through with sooner rather than later. About a week after the interview Fllay was practicing her balance in an Astray unit, which she had perfected standing up in thanks to tips from Kira, but moving the legs was still quite troublesome. Rena walked into the dock and noticed the problem right away.

"Having trouble there, Fllay Allster?" Rena's voice asked through the headset in the Astray. Fllay jumped at the unexpected question, but quickly regathered herself before flipping the com switch. "Yes I am Commander," Fllay replied, "The legs won't move the way I want them to without losing balance." Rena approached the suit and called, "Send down the zipline please." Fllay did as she was asked, and soon enough the commander came up into the cockpit and motioned for Fllay to allow her into the seat. "Not bad...almost like the G-Weapons in the cockpit," Rena observed as she settled in. "Then again, I suppose Morgenroete did make both kinds of machines. Hold on tight Fllay...I'm going to put this baby through its paces," Rena said as she closed the cockpit and took the controls.

Fllay was amazed at how well Rena could utilize the mobile suit with no effort at all and she quickly came to the belief that, of all Naturals besides Mu, Rena was a rare talent whom she would look up to. After a few hours of practice, Fllay was able to make the Astray move normally. "Amazing Fllay!" Rena beamed as the session came to an end, "You made great improvements in your ability to move the unit by watching me and following my instructions. How many years were you at Heliopolis Technical School?" Fllay smiled as she answered, "I went there for a year before the attack on the colony. I may not have learned much at Heliopolis, but my time on the Archangel helped me learn more a good deal more about computer programs."

Rena smiled in turn, "Well, you adapt well enough. Who has been teaching you in your time on the Archangel?" Fllay took a moment before answering, "Mu helps me at times, but it's mainly my boyfriend Kira who's been teaching me how to use mobile suits." This answer caught Rena a bit off guard and she ruminated over it for a moment, eventually asking "Your boyfriend Kira, as in, the pilot of the Strike and Freedom Kira?" When Fllay nodded, Rena continued. "That's hard to believe considering your dad's position. How did that come about?"

"Well...it's a long story really," Fllay answered. "If anything brought us together it was that Kira saved me countless times throughout the war. At first I was afraid of Coordinators, but Kira helped me realize that he and others were still human and share many similarities, and when I was kidnapped by Rau le Crueset and taken into Zaft, I learned that my hatred was unfounded. Just knowing that Kira was alive made me love him even more," she said. Rena chuckled and said, "I see what you mean Fllay, the incident with the Strike being destroyed with the Aegis, right? That must have been tough, thinking that Kira had been KIA."

Fllay nodded, "All that time I wanted him to kill other Coordinators to make up for my father's death. I thought I was glad that he was dead, but my body betrayed my real feelings. I actually cried when I found out and almost killed another Coordinator because of Kira being gone," she said. Rena put a consoling hand on Fllay's shoulder, "I read about that too, Fllay. It's a good thing your friend stepped in to stop the gunshot, otherwise your situation could've gotten a good deal worse, "Rena said.

"You're right about that," Fllay said. "My whole world was falling apart at that moment and it only got worse when I was transferred at Alaska, I thought I would never see my friends again. I guess the kidnapping was a blessing in disguise, really. It assured my survival at JOSH-A and allowed me to see Kira and the others again, and now that the war is over, I still want to make a difference." She looked up into Rena's face, asking "Will you teach me more about mobile suits, Commander?" Rena smirked, "Of course I will Fllay, I see a good deal of potential in you. You'll just have to call me Rena, though." Fllay nodded as the both of them exited the Astray.

**March 8, CE 72**

The Archangel had arrived at the rendezvous point for the ceasefire agreement near the ruins of Junius Seven to find a small group of ships had been waiting for them there. Murrue could see two Drakes, two Nelsons, and one Agamemnon class ship, and the Dominion, but it seemed the Plant representatives were still a day away from arriving. The Archangel and Dominion both docked with the lone Agamemnon ship, and both crews assembled in the main dining area near the middle of the ship to welcome their host ships special guest, the president of the Atlantic Federation.

President Copeland greeted the crews upon his arrival, "I welcome both Archangel and Dominion crews to the staging ground of the Treaty of Junius, which will happen in two days!" which prompted a round of applause. Holding up his hand for silence after a moment, the president continued, "The exploits of both of these ships have allowed the Bloody Valentine War to come to an end, and for your excellent service and dedication, I have ordered promotions for both crews." Which prompted another break for applause. Again, the president silenced the room, and stated in a more somber tome, "In honor of these proceedings, I wish to announce that the late Rear Admiral Halburton was given a two-step promotion for his courage during the Battle of Orbit, where he allowed the Archangel to descend to Earth. Please allow a minute of silence for Admiral Halburton." The crews of both ships stood to attention and saluted without another sound.

After the allotted time, the president smiled as he began passing out new rank patches to each officer and crew member. Natarle, Murrue and Mu were promoted to Commander, while Kira, Murdock and Neumann recieved the rank of Lieutenant. Other various crewmembers including Sai and Miriallia received the rank of Ensign. Lastly, the president walked up to Fllay, handed her a new rank and leaned forward, saying a few words into her ear before he departed the assembly. Kira noticed the exchange and approached her after the president departed. "What did he say Fllay?" he asked, noticing her shocked expression.

"He… told me to meet him in his office in fifteen minutes," Fllay replied in a mild daze, while Sai and Milly came over and noticed her new rank. "Wow Fllay, they gave you Lieutenant Junior Grade? How did that happen?" Sai asked. "That would be thanks to Commander Imelia and myself," Natarle said in answer as she walked over, before continuing, "Fllay brought the Neutron Jammer Canceller over from Zaft and helped me fend off Azrael when he went mad on the Dominion. The Commander and I thought she deserved it."

Fllay's friends congratulated her while she thanked them and praised their accomplishments as well, before she remembered the request. "Well... I better see what the President wants," she said in a mildly quavering tone. "He really came out of the blue with that request." "You'll be fine Fllay," Kira smiled reassuringly, " Just stay calm and be yourself," as the group sent her on her way. Fllay nodded and waved to her friends, and in what seemed like mere seconds later she found herself at the President's office door. She carefully knocked before taking a step back to wait for a reply. "Please come in, Miss Allster." A voice called, and Fllay slowly opened the door and stepped into the room. "I hope that I didn't unnerve you with my request for this meeting," Copeland said as she entered the room, moving from the bookshelf that he had been looking at to take a seat at his desk.

Before she could answer, Fllay noticed that there was a letter on his desk with her name on it. "Is this for me?" she asked. Copeland cleared his throat, "Yes it is, Fllay," he said, pushing the letter toward her, "Go ahead and take it, but don't open it until your 16th birthday." Fllay picked up the letter, then looked back up into his face and asked, "Why is that Mr. President? What's inside?" Copeland frowned as he replied, "George Allster's last will and testament, Fllay. He asked me to give it to you after the war, though he had hoped that you wouldn't be involved. It seems it's a bit late for that, though."

"Oh daddy..." Fllay said quietly, and she could feel tears starting to well up inside her. She managed to continue on, saying "My birthday is in five days, I will open it then, sir. I have decided to stay in the military for now, though, as I've made a new goal." Copeland's face showed his surprise and he rose from his chair, asking, "And what would that be, Lieutenant?" Fllay stood as well as she answered "A mobile suit pilot, sir." Copeland's mouth was left hanging wide in shock for a moment before he was able to respond, "I'm surprised, Fllay. If I were your father, I would probably forbid it, but he was a good friend of mine... so instead I will send you to the best place for training." He finished, again adopting the composed manner of a leader. "Your new orders will be to report to California where the best mobile suit pilots go. You have one month's notice before you depart, and I plan to send Commander Imelia there to teach you as well."

"Oh thank you sir! But... you knew my father?" Fllay asked. Copeland nodded solemnly, "Yes I did Fllay. He worked in the foreign relations department for the Atlantic Federation and his office was not far from mine. We became fast friends and he spoke of you and your mother constantly, you know it's amazing how much you look like her, too." Fllay chuckled and said, "I'm glad to know of more people who knew her, I was barely three when she passed on. I… just wish daddy had had more time to spend with me."

Copeland's head drooped slightly, as he said, "It bothered him all the time, Fllay. He said you were his pride and joy, and I deeply regret that I didn't give him enough time to spend with you." The president looked back up, "Is there anything I can do for you now, though?" Fllay thought for a moment, before she replied, " Yes, I there is, Mr. President. I would like Lieutenant Kira Yamato to accompany me to California as well. He is such a good pilot, and I think he could instruct others." Copeland paused to consider it for a moment and replied, "I think that can be arranged, though it sounds to me that there's more to him than that. What is your relationship to him?"

Fllay blushed at the question and answered, "Well, I've known him since school in Heliopolis and he has saved me more times than I remember. Despite military protocol, he's become my boyfriend sir." Copeland laughed, "Now that is quite the surprise! You caught yourself a big fish there Fllay. Mr. Yamato has done well in the service of the Earth Alliance. I won't separate you two because I see good potential to come. I will let him join you and Commander Imelia when you go to California, but now I must prepare for the ceasefire treaty. Thank you for your time Fllay and godspeed to you and your friends," Copeland said as he shook her hand and led her to the door. "Thank you ,sir! I won't forget your kindness, and I promise to serve the Earth Alliance with my utmost ability." Fllay said as she saluted the President as he shut the door.

Fllay went back to her friends and told them of her experience with the president. When told about her father's will, they were surprised and mentioned that her birthday was only days away. Rena also mentioned that her birthday was just the day before Fllay's, which was 14th and 15th of March. Until the Eternal and its escort arrived, everyone got plenty of relaxing in.

On March 9th, the Eternal and its escort arrived at the site of Junius Seven and began delegating the process on the Agamemnon class ship with President Copeland. Once they finished the ironing out of details for the treaty, all parties retired for the rest of the day and Lacus took this time to have Kira brought to her personal quarters on the Eternal. "Hello Kira, it has been a while," she said with a smile, "I can see that you are looking well."

Kira smiled a bit nervously, and said, "Hello Lacus... it has been a while. You look good these days as well. Is Athrun doing okay too?" Kira asked. Lacus had a sympathetic look on her face and said, "He's doing well now, Kira. He decided to teach at the Zaft Academy, but he seemed unhappy around me..." This news took Kira aback a bit, and he quickly asked "Why would Athrun act that way? I thought he was in good spirits after the war."

"Well, he was… until he returned this." Lacus said slowly, as she brought out the silver ring that she had given to Kira at Jachin Due. Kira looked down at the ring and sighed, "This is my fault Lacus... I never meant to return it but... something happened…" he trailed off. It was a long moment before Lacus brought up the courage to speak again, "Athrun told me about it, Kira. This Fllay Allster means that much to you?" she asked, with tears forming in her eyes. "I thought we had something Kira..."

At that moment Kira really wanted to take Lacus into his arms and comfort her, however he realized that that wasn't his right to do anymore, "I'm very sorry Lacus," he began, "I really do love her that much. I owe her a great deal for what happened this past year and we made up during the final battle. Fllay is my girlfriend now, Lacus." Lacus raised her hand to her mouth, the realization that there would be no convincing him without pity or anger, so she hardened her resolve.

"Just… please leave, Kira..."Lacus said as she started to sob. "But I..." Kira answered, he was surprised that she was crying, but his sentence was cut short. "I need time Kira...just leave." Kira dropped his head and slowly left the room, while Lacus got into bed and began crying into her pillow. "It's not fair! How could the boy I love choose another?" she asked as she wept. "Were my advances not enough? If only she had... no, what am I thinking?" she thought as she felt a wave of shame roll over her. "Am I such a horrible girl to wish that Fllay were gone?" That was the thought that played over again and again in her mind as she finally fell asleep.

**March 10th, CE 72. Noon**

After a brief lunch, the delegates and crewmembers met in the large briefing room on the Agamemnon ship to sign the Treaty of Junius. Lacus Clyne was joined by Foriegn Minister Lindermann of the Kingdom of Scandinavia, along with her Joule Team escort, while the president of the Earth Alliance had a few trusted admirals and officials, as well as the Archangel and Dominion officers with him. President Copeland requested Kira and Fllay to be by his side as he signed the treaty.

The Treaty of Junius contained these items:

1. All national boundaries were to be restored to prewar conditions. Orb and the United States of South America became independent again while Zaft returned all conquered land aside from the Gibraltar and Carpentaria bases.

2. Orb was forbidden to transfer technology to the Earth Alliance or Zaft.

3. Nuclear technology was banned for military use.

4. Mirage Colloid was banned for any use.

5. Both sides agreed to talks on arms restrictions, with Foreign Minister Lindermann put in charge of creating a plan to establish a limit on the number of mobile suits and warships each side could maintain

Along with these points, it was agreed that all nuclear power plants on Earth would be given neutron jammer cancellors to stem the energy crisis while the jammers were dug up. After the signing there was almost a scuffle, as some Orb delegates accused Yzak Joule of murdering the Orb citizens he had killed at the Battle of Orbit. Kira explained as a witness that it was a case of mistaken identity and Lacus promised to lend aid in building a new Heliopolis colony to help make amends.

Once all discussion had ended, each nation of ships went their separate ways, and Lacus said goodbye to Kira and the crew of the Archangel. "Thank you for all you've done. I don't think any of this could have happened without your support," she told the group. Murrue nodded and responded, "It was our pleasure, ma'am and thank you for the support you gave as well." Lacus then went over to Kira and shook his hand, "Thank you for everything Kira. I hope we meet again someday." Kira smiled as he replied, "Likewise Lacus. You gave me the sword to end this conflict and I will always be grateful for that. Take good care of yourself." Lacus then went to Fllay and took hold of her hands, saying "I know we didn't start off on good terms, but it seems as though you've grown into a better person. I also know what it's like to lose a father and I empathize with you Fllay." She looked up into the girl's eyes, "Please take good care of Kira for me." Upon hearing this, Fllay laughed a few tears forming down her cheek, "Thank you for that Lacus, and I owe you quite an apology for my actions back then. I'm very sorry for not opening up to you due to my prejudice, and I will look after Kira as you asked. I wish you well until we meet again." Lacus nodded and then waved goodbye as the Eternal closed its doors and the ship zoomed off to the Plants.

That was a tough chapter to write. Quite a bit of things going on. Pretty tough chapter for Lacus, but I got her to shine at the end there. As I promised from the last chapter, I wanted to talk about my 2nd meeting with Tabitha St. Germain, the voice of Fllay Allster. I attended Nightmare Nights, a My Little Pony convention in Dallas, TX in late October. She was announced early on to be attending and I was glued to the website to get my top ticket($500) for the event. Other guests included voice actress Britt McKillip(Princess Cadence), writers: MA Larson, Amy Keating Rogers, Josh Haber, Nastasha Leviniger, GM Berrow, and comic artist: Heather Nuhfer. Along with a free shirt and poster, I got to do a cocktail hour with the guests, Tabitha couldnt make it due to getting a new lead role in a new cartoon. The next day she helped lead a wedding skit for a couple that announced their engagement the past convention. Then came the autographs! Apart from the pony items I had her sign, she signed 3 import figures of Fllay and a wallscroll of Gundam Seed with Fllay on it. I got about a bit over 22 autographs from her including extras she gave. When it was time for dinner with the guests, I chickened out from sitting next to her. I sat next to my favorite Pony writer, MA Larson and it was worth it. He is very fun to be around. After the dinner, I walked up to Tabitha and she suddenly hugged me :O I'm guessing from all those autos I got from her. I gave her an import Fllay keychain as a present. Told her it wasn't easy to find on ebay. A meeting with her like this was a dream come true as she is my favorite voice actress of all time(English speaking). I've actually lived on her talent since I was 9, she did Mario Brothers 3(Kootie Pie) and Zelda(Spryte) cartoons. I hope to meet her again. Though I want to meet Houko Kuwashima more than anything now. The Japanese Seiyuu of Fllay.


End file.
